TMNT
by xo-shauna-xo
Summary: Ava was homeless, unloved and an unknown danger was coming her way. from the help of a certain turtle will she find protection, famiy....love ?
1. Chapter 1

TMNT

It was a clear summer night when my life reached a turning point, which changed it forever

. It was about 2am when I was roaming the streets of Bronx, I know what your thinking

"Why the HELL would a 19 year old be walking the streets this late" well to be honest I was going home

. You see I am an orphan and I'm just returning from the homeless shelter with new clothes I was hoping for a place to spend the night, but I was wrong. I gazed up into the sky and let out a sorrowful sigh the sky was empty not a moon or cloud or star in sight.

I gazed over the flickering streetlights when something caught my attention across the street stood the 1 thing I hated the most

"PURPLE DRAGONS!" I hissed angrily under my breath, the Purple Dragons were the most hated and dangerous gang in the east side. "What are they doing over there?" I asked myself as I his behind a car and glanced over at 7 dragons surrounding an armoured van. All holding some kind of machine gun they were waiting for something or someone to come.

Curious I decided to try and get a better look, I silently crept closer avoiding their gaze.

But that's when it went wrong. It had been raining heavily earlier and there were puddles in the area. SPLASH, a car went zooming past me and went through a huge puddle. "Hey what the…? Over there" A scary looking man with a dragon tattoo on his face pointed over at me " Grab her! She seen too much" I gasped as the 7 dragons approached me. I quickly turned and started running in the other direction as I heard them follow but some got in the armoured van. I turned down a narrow alleyway " oh shit" I gasped it was a dead end. I panicked as I heard them get closer looking for any means of escape I glanced down and saw a manhole. Without a 2nd thought I jumped down and landed up to my knees in water " must be the rain " I whispered to myself " yo boss where'd she go?" I crossed my fingers hoping they'd move on but I was wrong as I heard a rough voice reply "DOWN THERE " as a shadow covered the manhole that was my queue to run.

I took off like a dart turning the corners and getting lost in the underground maze but unfortunately I heard their footsteps getting closer. I kept going but came to a halt when I realised I came to where all the sewage went down in a spiralling whirlpool I looked over the edge to see a small pipe. Realising I have nothing to lose I jumped over grasping the cold metal with my arm I slowly moved across using the little upper body strength I had. When I was close enough I swung myself to the ledge stumbling a little I realised why I was there in the 1st place and started to run again when I tripped on something metal and hard. I let out a cry of pain when I landed on the ground my ankle was broken and bleeding badly. Hearing voices I used my hands to drag myself along the concrete floor when I grabbed a massive leather shoe.

I paled as I slowly rose my head to see a ticked off huge blonde haired man with a scar across his cheek " you know I think you seen something you shouldn't have " he approached me and cracked his knuckles and smirked evilly " we must fix that" without warning I felt a heavy blow to my face which sent me flying into the wall .The man stood there smiling devilishly at me as the purple dragons came behind him "finish her off, I'm too important to be down here" he yelled as he took off.

I lay on the ground as I felt the warm blood running down the side of my face I slowly raised my head still throbbing from the blow and turned pale as the dragons pulled out knives, chains and crowbars. Then suddenly we heard a strong but calm voice from the shadows "I suggest you purple dragons back off, if you know what's good for you" the dragons looked around but I fell unconscious losing too much blood between my foot and my head

I was awoken by the same voice "are you okay miss?" I groaned out in pain as I glanced up and saw a human sized turtle wearing a blue bandana holding 2 swords he was looking concerned I opened my mouth to say yes but a sudden wave of pain came through my leg. I cried in pain curled into a ball and held it. The turtle came closer and lifted me up " I'll take you to my master he can help your leg" I felt safe as his voice soothed me " thank you" I smiled. He gave a friendly smirk in response " by the way my names Ava" I whispered as sudden darkness came over me.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT pt2

I was awoken by a teenage surfer accent " COOL Leo you found a girl!" I groaned slightly as I opened my eyes. I was still in the turtle's (who apparently was called Leo) arms, my vision still slightly blurred but I was able to make out another giant turtle who was wearing an orange bandana was grinning from ear to ear at me. 

He turned to Leo and said, " Can we keep her PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE!" He got down before Leo and he and held Leo's foot. I couldn't help but let out a giggle "Mikey, Ava is NOT a pet!" Leo argued back with a slight aggravation in his voice. 

"Oh so she has a name!" A Brooklyn accent interrupted and another turtle stepped in, he was different from the other 2 he was more aggressive looking and wore a red bandana. He folded his arms and grunted, " I don't see why you have to rescue every screwed up Kid in New York Leo?" Leo opened his mouth but another voice interrupted. It was a much older and wise voice "Raphael, Michelangelo we have a wounded guest in our home have you no respect?" Michelangelo and Raphael both bowed and said "sorry sensei" 

I looked over to the shadows when a 4 and a half foot rat came forward. He was wearing a tattered kimono and walked using a stick. We were interrupted again by a loud yawn and ANOTHER turtle slowly came in rubbing his eyes sleepily "what's all this noise can't a turtle…" He paused and looked at me "who's she?". 

That's when everyone looked at me, I started to go red realising I didn't even tell them my name but Leo answered for me " her name's Ava I found and helped her escape from the purple dragons, but her leg and head are severely injured" I smiled weakly at him the pain on my leg head and tummy was getting slightly worse when the rat sensei spoke up "Leonardo place our guest on the couch, Raphael get a towel and hot water, Donatello get some bandages, Michelangelo" he paused "Err help Raphael get some water" Mikey stood up straight saluted the rat and marched off. 

Moments later we heard a crash and an "OWW" coming from the kitchen followed by the return of the turtles. Then Donatello spoke up as their sensei started wrapping my head in a bandage "Ava?" I turned my head toward him and nodded "out of curiosity why were the purple dragons chasing you". 

Again all eyes fell upon me "well umm I was walking to my.. Uhh home.. When I noticed the purple dragons across the street, they were holding some weird sort of guns and looked like they were waiting for something or someone I decided to get a closer look but before I found a place to hide a car goes past and makes this puddle splash beside me." I paused to catch my breath "this creepy guy points at me and starts yelling to the other dragons GET HER! SHES SEEN TOO MUCH! And they start chasing me I find a manhole jump down here run, hurt my leg crawl and I grab this HUGE shoe" I paused again and the boys threw me confused looks "I look up and all I see is this huge guy with a scar across his face giving me a glare then he starts punching my stomach, then he leaves and the dragons come and Leonardo saved me" 

I gave a deep breath as the sensei spoke "child show me you stomach I wish to see if there is any serious wounds. I pulled up my tattered hoody and gave a whimper as I didn't realise how much it suddenly started to hurt as I pulled it up I heard Mikey give out a gasp and I'm not sure but I think Leo let out a growl, I looked down to see from the bottom of my chest to below my belly button was a multicoloured bruise sensei put 1 of his ringers against my ribs as he gave a concerned sigh "1 of your ribs appears to be fractured, I'm afraid there's not much I can do" 

"Hey Ava I got a question for Ya" I turned to see Raphael give me a questioning look "what the shell were you thinking wonderin about the city at dis time of mornin?" before I could answer Donatello Interrupted "yeah aren't your parents gona be worried" I looked at my leg as I spoke to them "well to be honest I don't exactly HAVE a family" I looked up to see 4 wide eyed turtles "wait wait wait " Michelangelo spoke up shaking his head "you said you were going home, which means you do have a family " I responded " not exactly" "huh" "you see I live behind a dumpster on 43 Bronx street" 

"WHAT !" Leo spoke up he then looked nervously at Raphael who then said, " Bronx is a dangerous area kid you can't live there it's a death waitin to happen" Leo stepped forward and studied me before asking " Do you have any family?" I always some how got depressed when someone asks me about my family because I never knew them I answered him without any emotion "no". 

Mikey then spoke up "well since she has no family its only fair that we do our best as New York citizens to help protect and guard this young-." "Mikey you CANT keep her!" Raph yelled as he threw a cushion at him then Leo spoke up "but she IS staying" Mike and Donnie grinned from ear to ear as Raph gave a less than pleased face as I threw Leo a questioning look and spoke up 

"no, I can't accept your hospitality I'll just be a burden to all of you" I protested as I tried to stand up but still in unbearable pain I collapsed but Leo immediately caught me, I looked up at his as he raised a bow and spoke " Ava you are not going up there for 2 reasons, 1 you can't even walk a step without collapsing and 2 it's too dangerous !" I sighed and admitted defeat. "WOHOO she's staying" Mikey yelled as he started to break dance. 

Donatello and I laughed as Leo rolled his eyes. And placed me back on the couch " just rest up here and I'll get my room ready" I opened my mouth to protest because I didn't want to put poor Leo out of a room after all he did for me but he put his finger on my lip and smirked "don't even try" I giggled and lay my head down hoping to get some sleep after taking in everything that just happened I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT pt3

I awoke in a different room from before; I presumed Leo had carried me up here after I had drifted off. The pain in my head had subsided but my stomach still was in a throbbing pain. My vision came into focus as I observed the bedroom, it was very Japaneseish it had a floor mat, a couple of books and a very comfortable bed, which I was lying on. I tried to raise myself into a sitting position but the pain was too much and I accidentally cried out in pain. Seconds Later a familiar turtle appeared at the door, Leonardo with a worried expression on his face." I heard a cry and well I thought that.." he trailed off.

I let out a giggle and responded "yeah well I was attempting to sit up but my body tells me otherwise" He came closer and sat on the edge of the bed "you know you really should be resting not causing yourself more pain" he said sounding concerned "hey I was just trying to see if I can get up" I responded. Leo's eyes went wide "are you serious Ava you could barley walk a step less than 10 hours ago and now your trying to get up?" I smiled and shrugged, as he let out a sigh "you really don't have a sense for danger do you?" I laughed "not really".

He smiled and came closer "so how's your leg?" he threw his head toward my injured leg "not much better but my head's ok" he smiled and asked me sweetly "do you want company?" I looked up at him and responded "yeah that would be nice" he looked into my eyes for a moment I blushed slightly and looked at my stomach before starting a conversation "Leo, out of curiosity how old are you?" "21" he responded. There was a moments silence before he asked me "Ava are you hungry" I looked up at him and nodded. I began to think to myself, when was the last time I had eaten? "I'll be right back" Leo said as he walked slowly out of the room. I thought again how could someone so strong and great be so nice to someone like me, a worthless piece of nothing.

"HEEYYY Ava!!" I looked at the doorway to see a grinning Mikey "hey" I replied as he sat down beside me "so how ya feelin?" he asked, "bit better I replied" he smiled "great that means your gona be walk-in soon" "out of my wondering-ness how long have you been at Bronx?" he looked at me curiously. I paused to think remembering my aunt threw me out of the car, me landing on my head on Bronx. I just felt like In couldn't leave. I snapped out of my daze and responded "since I was12" I turned to look at Mikey his eyes as wide as his previous grin "wow Ya know that's pretty stupid" I looked at the floor really not wanting to continue with the conversation when he said "so how old are you?" "19" I replied he smiled "cool me too it rocks" he laughed before asking me another question "so do you like pizza?" "Umm well I never had any before" his jaw dropped "oh my GOD are you for real I couldn't live without pizza" he paused looking as if he was going to pass out "I seriously need to lie down this is just too much info for a turtle to handle" he waved goodbye as I laughed. I knew I was going to have fun with Mikey he is such a character.

I laughed as I thought of each turtle having his own personnel thing. Ok Leonardo is the leader, Michelangelo is clearly the jokester, Donatello appears to be the brainiac and Raphael is clearly the one who gets aggravated easily. I smiled as I heard footsteps approach I turned my head to see Leo carrying a tray on it was 4 slices of toast and a glass of milk. "Thank you Leo you didn't have to tend for me" I said "he set the tray down beside me and responded "of course I had to why would I let you go hungry?" he looked at me confused "I just don't want to be a burden to you guys" I replied "Ava you are not a burden if I want to feed you I will" I smiled as I again tried to hoist myself up.

It was painful but I slowly rose, Leo sat down and placed the tray on the bed as I took a piece of toast, not realising how hungry I was I devoured the toast within minutes. Leo looked up at me probably thinking about how rude and piggish I was but he spoke with concern not disgust in his voice "Ava when was the last time you ate?" I took a sip of the milk and answered truthfully "I honestly don't know" he looked at me trying to figure me out, trying to read me like a book but I kept it shut not wanting to burden him with my problems. He rose again and took the tray from the bed before saying you need some rest I'll check on you later.

I smiled warmly at him and watched him leave. And the re-appearance of Mikey and he was carrying a dozen comic books in his arms "don't want you getting bored" he said as he placed them beside the bed but they landed on his foot. "YAOUCH!!" he yelled as he hopped along on 1 foot going in a circle "Mikey are you ok?" I asked him "ouch- yeah –ouch – I'm –ouch –fine" he said as he stopped hopping "just in case you couldn't sleep I bought you over some comics" he blushed slightly as he put his hand behind his head. "Aww thanks Mikey your such a sweetie" he went even redder as he rushed out "yeah well heh heh I got to go bye" he yelled as he ran out. I smiled as I started to read 1 of the comics he gave me. "Spider-man " I read aloud as I started reading but my eyelids started to grow heavy as I again drifted off to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT pt4

I had a rough night, I was in a deep sleep it was back in my childhood I was with my cousins, we were playing in my aunts back yard when my aunt came out and started slapping me screaming "how dare you play with my children you worthless brat in fact how dare you touch them!" tears started to run down my face as she pulled a belt out of nowhere and started hitting my back with the buckle. 

Pain lashing through my back I was squealing in pain when she slapped my chin "shut up you verman !" she grabbed my hair and dragged me inside her house darkness was growing inside as she pulled me along the hall, I was screaming for mercy "PLEASE! NOT THERE ANYWHERE BUT THERE!" I begged her but it was useless, she threw me into the closet and locked the door. 

I went into a corner and hugged myself surrounded in darkness I panicked; I was petrified of the dark. I sat down and started to cry and as I did spikes started to come from the walls, then the walls moved towards me, as they came closer. I screamed as loud as I could as the spikes came closer but I heard my name being shouted and a felt myself being roughly shaken. 

I awoke with a start sitting upright breathing heavily covered in a cold sweat. But my rib started to throb I cringed and held it with my hand as I looked up to see who awoke me I was still panting heavily when he spoke. "I heard screaming comin from here, looked like you were havin a bad dream" I was staring at the ground and replied " yeah thanks for waking me" he sat beside me and spoke "it sounded like you were afraid of something you wana talk about it?" 

I looked up at Raphael and asked him "why are you guys so nice to me?" he smirked "hey it's in the good-guys code be nice to everybody " I couldn't help but giggle "well I don't particularity feel like going back to sleep so I guess I'll tell you but it's a long story" I said as I lay back down "hey I aint goin nowhere anytime soon you sot all night" I smiled but it soon faded as I started my story 

"well I guess it all started when I was 3, I was helping my mum bake a pie for my aunt coming over for a visit, it was going well after she came I played with my cousins who where the same age as me and her and my mum had coffee and talked. But the next day my mum never woke up, I walked up to her room and I saw her lying on her bed with a dagger through her heart. I didn't understand and I was scared I went outside and got the neighbours they called the cops and the rest of that day was a blur. I didn't have any other family except my aunt so I was sent to live with her, but once I got there it was like she was a different person, she blamed me for everything my mum's death a rainy day if 1 of my cousins fell all the blame was upon me." I paused getting my breath back.

"What did she do?" Raph asked I could tell he was angry with my aunt "she would beat me, whip me, hit me on the head and if I played or talked to my cousins I would be thrown downstairs into the basement and left there for a few days. 

And 1 day when I was 12 I was lying on the basement 1 day my head was bleeding from the night before when my aunt comes down and she said 'Ava I want to take you for a drive just you and me' I thought she was going to let all the anger go but boy was I wrong. 

We got in the car and started driving up to Bronx when she starts saying in a calm voice 'I can't believe what a worthless greedy pig you are, your pathetic you have no honour or dignity and I cant have you in my home anymore,' she stops the car out beside an alleyway and pushes me through the door and drove off, leaving me there forever" I stopped to look at my hands when Raph said "what a fucking monster, I hope for her sake she never meets me or Leo" he growled angrily as he got up he spoke without looking back "sleep well kid". 

As he walked out Leo came through the door his eyes wide with rage and sympathy "Ava why didn't you.." He started "I didn't want to bother you with my problems I know that none of you should care for an honourless worthless nothing like me" I felt tears coming down my face but Leo came over and hugged me gently I returned the hug for I couldn't remember the last time I had one then Leo gently held my chin and spoke with great confidence "Ava don't you dare even listen to that monster, she injured a child and threw you in the streets! SHE the one without honour SHE is the one who is worthless not you!" he spoke gently almost whispering into my ear "you are kind, gentle and sweet, we are here for you Ava we will protect you" I grasped his neck and started sobbing into it for no one had ever been so nice to me since my mother died. 

I sobbed out all the pain and sorrow that was in my heart. What seemed like hours later I was done, I looked up to Leo and kissed him on the cheek "thank you for being there for me Leo" Leo just sat there he was nearly as red as Raph's bandana, he rose his hand and placed it on his cheek where I kissed him before looking at me he returned the kiss only to my forehead, I closed my eyes when I felt his soft lips sooth my skin when they parted he whispered "have pleasant dreams" as he moved backwards smiling he exited the room and I fell backwards on the mattress.

Smiling I shut my eyes knowing that the memories of my aunt wouldn't be coming back for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT pt5

The rest of the night I slept peacefully. I woke up slowly and sat upright, my rib hurt so much less and I felt completely refreshed. Because I haven't slept so much in the space of 2 days. 

I made almost no noise as I slowly stood out up, out of the bed my leg started to hurt but I wasn't giving up so easily. I slowly limped out of the room opening the door. Their main room was amazing I hadn't noticed it before probably because last time it was dark and I passed out. 

The room was huge and all divided into areas. In one was the training area where Raph was beating a punch bag, In another was A living area with a couch and a few chairs and about 20 TVs al joined together Mikey was lying on the couch throwing potato chips into his mouth while channel hopping, I glanced over and saw a computer/ work desk area where Donatello holding a screwdriver working on a small object. 

I limped slowly down the stairs, which put me out of breath. Dam how I hated being unwell, I reached the bottom step when I heard a throat being cleared. I jumped with fright as I turned to see Leo crossing his arms impatiently tapping his foot with a sour look on his face. "heh hey Leo" I said sheepily "well you seem to be up and about" he spoke.

"I felt a bit better today so I tried my luck at getting up" he sighed I could tell by his expression that he wanted me to return to his bedroom. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted " aww common Leo I can walk can't I at least stay on the couch" I looked over to hiw with puppy eyes as he came closer walking slowly he opened his mouth again "you can't walk your limping, but if you wish you can go over to the couch" I smiled at him and thanked him before limping over to Mikey 

"Hey Mikey" I called over "AAAHHH!" he screamed as he jumped, putting his hand over his chest "ooh please don't do that I almost jumped out of my shell" "sorry" I giggled "so what are you watching" I asked him he lay back down relaxed "nothing 999 channels and NOTHIN is on, this is sooo frustrating" I giggled as he moaned when a shadow fell over him "well Michelangelo since you have nothing to do maybe you should be training with Leonardo and Raphael" I looked over to see master splinter as Mikey's face got worried "no need sensei I was just err keeping our guest company" he said. 

Master Splinter rolled his eyes and turned around "whew" Mikey panted as he wiped his head "that was a close 1" "I take it you don't like to train" I smirked at him "naah who needs to train when you have videogames" he grinned as he pulled a box full of videogames from under the couch "wana play?" he asked "well you see I don't exactly know how" I said embarrassed as I scratched the back of my head. 

He smiled "no prob Leo had the same problem but if I can teach him I'm sure I can teach you" he scotched over beside me and handed me the controller, showing me all the buttons saying "you see its all about hand – eye coordination" I found it hard to get but nevertheless I refused to give up. 

A few minutes later he turned on the game I think it was called 'galactic wrestling' or something but moments later 2 figures appeared on the screen and 1 of the was beating up the other, and as the did my controller shook "umm Mikey is it supposed to do that?" I asked apprehensively " huh oh yeah yeah every time your character gets their but kicked my mine the controller thingy will go all shakey" he responded his eyes never leaving the screen. Moments later where my character was a gravestone appeared. 

"WOOHOO who's the champ!." Mikey yelled as he started doing the conga in the middle of the floor. "Michelangelo since you are finally up you will now do your training" Splinter's voice was in an authority tone "aww " Mikey moaned as he dragged himself over to the training area as Master Splinter walked over to me "you appear to be well today, I trust you slept well" he said kindly to me "yes sir I slept very well" I replied he raised his hand "please you can call me sensei or Splinter, whichever you prefer" I smiled "thank you Splinter, no one has been this kind to me in a long time" "ahh the streets of New York are hard to grow up upon, you are lucky my san found you when he did" I smiled warmly "yes I am" I replied. 

Splinter bowed and walked toward the training area. I heard a thud and a familiar groan as I turned around I saw Leo helping Mikey up who was rubbing his backside scowling him "Mikey your too slow and you have to keep your defence up" " yeah, yeah, yeah" Mikey pouted. Raph gave out a chuckle and Mikey put out his tongue when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Donnie "hi Donnie" I smiled "hey Ava do you want to help me with my latest invention" he asked shyly "sure" I replied as I got up and started to limp, he looked at me concerned "you need any help?" he asked "nah I'll be fine" I insisted, I wasn't completely fibbing. 

My leg just hurt a little but not enough to need assistance "ok if your sure" he replied as he lead me over to his computer area where a small turtle like object was I puck it up carefully and asked "is this what your working on" "yeah, I just need someone to hold it steady while I insert computer tracking programs in the mainframe" he said as he was looking through a compartment of the desk "uhh huh" I replied not really understanding what he was saying but it beats lying down doing nothing. 

"Got it, " he said as he walked over I held the turtle steady and let Donatello do whatever he was doing to it. "thanks Ava that should do it" he smiled "anytime" I replied as I turned and limped back to the couch. When Leo came over "hey Ava, do you want to meet some friends of ours? They invited us over for dinner" he asked me sweetly his eyes never leaving mine "sure" I grinned at him "I love meeting new people. He smirked at me and headed back to the training area, I admired him from behind I wasn't sure but something about him just makes me feel protected.


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT pt6

After 2 hours of lying on the couch being bored out of my head I was more than thankful when Leo called me to go. 'Finally' I thought to myself. I got up and slowly limped to the door where the guys were waiting for me. 

But I noticed Splinter wasn't there "is Splinter not coming?" I asked the guys "nah he prefers to stay down here." Raphael started when Mikey interrupted "yeah he has this bizziarro notion that we're too noisy" Raphael smacked him "hey it's rude to interrupt ya bonehead!". "Come on guys April isn't going to keep dinner waiting forever" Leo scowled as he puck me up in his arms, I threw him a look "Leo I'm not crippled" I scowled he looked at me and raised a brow "Ava, you can't walk and your getting out of breath justby limpingdown our stairs, how do you expect to walk all the way to Aprils and climb up the manhole?" he argued. 

I opened my mouth but nothing came out I sighed, "Fine Leo you win". Mikey and Raph sniggered in the background when Leo turned and glared at them "what's so funny?" Raph fake coughed "yeah Mikey what's so funny?" Mikey paled when Leo turned to him "well?" "uhh nothin' Leo" Mikey smiled as Leo's eyes narrowed. "Well lets go then" he said as he walked ahead with me in his arms I could still hear Mikey and Raph snickering in the background and I felt myself blush as I realised how we must look. 

"Leo, who exactly is April?" I asked him, he looked t me for a moment and slightly blushed realising he never told me who she is "she's a good friend of ours she's like our big sister, you see we rescued her a couple of years back and we've been friends ever since" I nodded in response. 

Mikey ran forward and started to climb up the ladder " man I hope April made that chicken soup cus' I'm starving" Raph climbed up behind him and shoved him up "me too knuckle head so keep movin" Mikey pushed up the manhole and jumped out, followed soon after by Raph, Donnie, Leo and I once we were up Leo ran still carrying me in his arms into an alleyway beside an apartment block "ok were here" Leo said "umm Leo" I started he looked down at me and nodded "can I get down now?" I asked, he immediately went red as he put me down and sheepily said "sorry" as the rest of the turtles went into fits of giggles but Leo quickly took command 

"are you going to come in and eat or stay out here and laugh all night ?" the 3 turtles stopped laughing and said "eat" as Mikey stepped forward and knocked on the apartment door, a few short moments later a young woman with red hair and green eyes opened the door "hey guys dinner's almost ready so" she stopped looking at me "who's this" she smiled looking at me.

Leo spoke up "April I'd like you to meet Ava she's a friend of ours" I looked up at her and smiled "nice to meet you" she smiled and held out her hand I held it and shook it "you too" I replied "well come on in guys it's pretty cold out here" we walked in to her apartment it was very cosy and warm. 

There was a sweet smell of chicken soup coming from the kitchen "mmmmm" Mikey hummed as he started to drool. I stood in the middle of the room observing it when Leo came over "you want to sit down?" "Yeah" I smiled back at him, he helped me over to the couch I sat down and got comfortable "you ok?" Leo asked "yeah "I nodded "I guess I'm not used to this" I replied "what to 4 mutant turtles" he spoke sharply "NO" I said defensively "to people treating me with kindness and actually worrying about me" I stared at the walls as Leo looked at me I could feel him stare at my face "DINNER!" April called from the kitchen Leo got up and reached his hand out to me, I slowly reached mine out as he grasped it and gently pulled me up. 

Our eyes locked I looked at his bandana into his eyes wondering what colour they were as he stared into mine, I quickly broke out of the trance and limped toward the kitchen were everyone was sitting when there was a knock on the door. 

In a blink the turtles were gone as April opened the door "CaseyJones your late" I could hear her playfully speak from the other room when I heard a man's voice reply "Yeah well I got ya somethin'" "aww thanks Casey, go ahead out into the kitchen I'll put these in some water" I heard heavy footsteps approach the kitchen I looked up and saw a young man with long blue hair down to below his shoulders he was pretty buff looking he looked over at me and asked confusingly "who are you?" I opened my mouth when in another blink the turtles re-appeared 

"gaah" Casey jumped "dang it guys ya know I hate it wen' you do dat" "sorry Casey" Raph apologised "hey don't sweat it Raph" he replied giving Raph a high five before looking back at me "Before you ask Casey her names Ava and she's a friend of ours" Leo spoke introducing me again. 

Casey raised his hands "say no more a friend of you guys is a friend of mine" I smiled as April came back into the room "sit down guys dinners ready" she said as she pulled the lid of a saucepan which set off a beautiful smell of chicken soup. She poured the soup out and set a bowl for everyone out on the table. Mikey immediately attacked his with a spoon and was soon joined by Raph and Casey. I sat in silence observing them, they were like one big happy family when dinner was over Mikey and Casey were wrestling over the remonte "Casey give me the remote the new zombie movie is on" Mikey yelled "no way Mikey it's the Yankees finial on tonite' we're watchin' it" Casey bickered back. 

I shook my head and limped back to the kitchen "April do you need help with the dishes?" I asked her "yeah sure if you want to" she replied looking over at me smiling but her smile quickly faded when she saw that I was limping "Ava are you ok do you want me to get one of the guys?" she asked me worried "no, no it's ok I've been limping all day I just had a little accident" I responded "what happed?" she asked I sighed as I limped over "well it kind of happened a few days ago before I met the guys, you see I'm an orphan and I was walking to where I would sleep, this alleyway in Bronx, when I spotted some purple dragons across the street but they spotted me too and started chasing me. We wound up in the sewers I tripped on something and hurt my ankle but this guy found me and matched it up with the rest of my body parts, but then Leo rescued me and took me to the lair and the guys took care of me" I finished drying the dishes when April looked over "you poor thing " she said "I bet you don't even have decent clothes" "no I'm fine I got these a few days ago from the homeless shelter" indicating the grey hoody that was 2 sizes to big for me and the torn jeans. April raised a brow "I've got some old clothes that would just fit you" with that she marched out of the kitchen. 

I sighed, I didn't want everyone going out of their way to be so nice to me. I looked over and there was Leo, "Ava are you ok?" I nodded "why do you keep asking me that Leo?" I asked him, he smiled as he walked over and stroked my long brown hair "because you seem a little upset Ava and I hate to see people upset" I placed my hand on top of his and said "don't worry Leo it's nothing you should be concerned about". 

I jumped as we heard a crash coming from the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT pt7

Leo and I rushed out into the main room wondering what made the crash. I rolled my eyes as Leo sighed. Standing over a broken lamp was Mikey and Casey with fear and guilt writhe over their faces. 

"Wow would ya look at the time?" Casey said nervously looking at his wrist at an imaginary watch, "heh I best be goin," he said nervously as he ran out the door. All eyes fell on Mikey who paled "umm violence is never the answer" he said. "Okay Ava I think these should fit." 

April paused noticing the lamp her eyes narrowed "alright who's the wise turtle?" she said, her voice made the turtles shiver as Donnie and Raph pointed to Mikey. April glared at Mikey as he paled but he got onto his knees begging for mercy "please April don't tell Splinter" he begged as he gripped her leg. April smirked "Well if you were to somehow fix my lamp I suppose I can overlook it". Mikey grinned but April spoke up "WITHOUT Donnie's help" Mikey's grin fell "I'm doomed" he moaned. I laughed as April smiled "anyway Ava I think these should just about fit you" April smiled as she handed me a bag of clothes. 

"Thank you April" I smiled as I took the bag. I think she put half of the mall in there because it was rather heavy, "hey guys, we'd need to head back soon or else splinter will kick our shells in" Raph spoke up. Leo and Donnie nodded as Mikey puck up the broken lamp, putting it into a box. I limped toward the door my legs started to shake probably from the fact that I was walking today. I think Leo knew this somehow and puck me up again taking the bag from my grasp. "Hey Donnie do you mind carrying the bag?" he asked. Donnie shook his head and took the bag from Leo. 

April grew a worried look on her face "Leo is she going to be ok?" Leo nodded "yeah she just was walking about too much today" My face grew sad I was making all these nice people worry. I sighed as Leo exited the apartment followed by the rest of the turtles. 

Raph pulled back the manhole and Leo jumped in holding me followed by Donnie, Mikey and Raph. In a few short minutes we were back at the lair. A light flickered on "my sans you are late" the turtles turned around nervously "Sorry sensei, Dinner took longer than planned" Leo apologized. Splinter nodded and returned to his bedroom "whew" Mikey panted " and I thought he was gona' kick our shells" Raph spoke up "yeah well we wer lucky the 'fearless leader' got an excuse". 

Leo rolled his eyes as he headed up to his bedroom with me in his arms. He gently lay me on the bed, I smiled up at him "I feel bad for taking your room away Leo" I said as my smile faded Leo waved his arms defensively "No its not a problem I like sleeping on the couch really" I giggled, Leo was obviously not used to arguing with girls "maybe I should stay on the couch tonight and let you get some decent sleep" Leos look went serious "no your still not well Ava you need lots of rest maybe you should stay in here tomorrow" I looked up at him I was going to argue but by the look in his eyes I knew it was pointless. "Leo" I asked him he nodded and made a questioning noise. 

"What colour are your eyes?" he backed off for a moment slightly startled by the question before putting his hands behind his head and taking of his bandana. I smiled as I gazed upon his eyes; they were lovely big brown eyes. I was mesmerized as he came closer looking straight into my eyes "your eyes are so beautiful they change with the light" I looked up at him confused "When I first saw you your eyes were a dark blue, but as soon as you where mended they went aqua and now there like diamond sapphire blue" he smiled still staring into my eyes. 

I felt myself get hotter as he smiled and kissed me on the cheek, I blushed as he put on his bandana "Sleep well Ava" he said as he exited the room. I was still blushing as I put my hand to my cheek, it felt strange but in a good way. I lay down and realised the obvious "Leonardo kissed me" I smiled inwardly and my heart fluttered. Moments later I fell asleep.

I was awoken the next morning by something poking me. I groaned slightly opened my eyes and saw Mikey I jumped placing my hand on my heart "Mikey you scared me" "sorry Ava, I just wanted to know if you were hungry" Mikey said with an apologetic look on his face. 

"Yeah a little bit" I said as I sat up and pulled off the covers but Mikey interrupted "no, no, no Leo gave us orders to make sure you rest" I looked up at him before sulking back on the bed " darn it Leo" "trust me Leo aint pretty when we disobey his orders" Mikey smiled "so what ya want to eat?" I shrugged "whatever causes the least haste for you guys". 

Mikey grinned; he liked the sound of that. " Okay" he ran out of the room but I think he bumped into Raph because I heard a THUD when Raph's voice yelled "watch it ya knuckle head" but Mikey bickered back "hey I was just goin down to get Ava some food" "she aint crippled Mikey let her get her own dam food" Raph argued when Mikey said in a teasing voice "you wana tell that to Leo" I heard Raph grumble something and I presumed he stormed off. I sighed and lay down It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

TMNT pt8

I stared at the ceiling recapping on how much had changed over the past couple of days. For once I wasn't sleeping beside a dumpster and I was eating proper food. I smiled when something occurred to me 'why wasn't I shocked when Leo rescued me?' this puzzled me, a number of answers popped into my head it could have been the fact that almost no happiness was left in me that nothing could shock me or it could have been destiny. 

My thoughts were pushed aside when Mikey returned with 4 slices of toast, which was slightly burnt. He looked sheepily at me "sorry I'm not so good with toasters that's more Donnie's area, after all he's the techno turtle" I laughed "it's okay Mikey I'm not fussy about food" he looked confused at me for a moment before asking "what were you eating before Leo found you?" I smirked at him "trust me Mikey you don't want to know" he paled "I think I'll trust you on that statement" I laughed he sat on the bed beside me "so how did you get on the streets?" he asked.

My eyes saddened I knew at some point I would have to tell him, Donnie and Splinter I sighed "well it all started when I was 3, I woke up 1 morning but my mum wasn't up so I walked into her room" tears began to come to my eyes as I said "I opened the door and she was lying on her bed with a dagger pierced through her heart, I was scared and confused so I got the neighbours the rest of the day was a blur all I remember was sirens and cops, I was sent to live with my aunt but when I got there she was a different person, she would beat, whip, slap and kick me for no reason I got the blame for anything bad that ever happened. And I day she took me for a drive and left me out on the streets of Bronx and I've lived there ever since" Mikey gasped "wow that's like too harsh for words, your lucky us handsome turtles took pity and let you stay here" he grinned I laughed and said to him "yeah if only the people up there could be as nice" my smile faded "hey don't be sad not EVERYBODY is bad" said Mikey reassuringly. 

I sighed "so what's on the agenda for you guys today Mikey lost his grin "training, sensei thinks I'm too slow, PLUS I have to fix the lamp for April AND I'm ticked off cus' Casey gets off the hook" I grinned evilly at him "Maybe we should tell April exactly HOW her lamp got busted" I winked at him. He smiled back at me "Ava I like the way your evil littlemind works" he began to laugh hysterically "mwhahahaha Casey will pay" I laughed at him as he did a Mr Burns impersonation "this will be excellent" he said as he moved his fingers together. 

I lay down on the bed and continued to laugh "man I would hate to be Casey tomorrow" I said to him. He smiled "yep, well I better be goin' this lamp aint gona fix itself" he waved as he exited the room. My smile fell I was now alone I hated being alone, ever since I was 3 I felt alone but when I was with Leo or the guys I felt as though I was part of something. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling, I wasn't tired and yet I'm being forced to stay in bed. I sat up and pulled back the covers, "I have to walk about" I thought "or else I'm going to loose it" I limped over to the black bag full of clothes that April had given me. 

I peered inside and there must've been at least 40 or 50 tops and trousers I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a green v-neck T-shirt. Once dressed I limped toward the door but Leo stood there arms crossed throwing me a look "I- um have to go to the bathroom" I said Leo sighed and stood aside I smiled at him "thanks" "Ava as soon as your done back to bed" he commanded I hated how much he cared I felt like a child being grounded I sighed in agreement. When I was done in the bathroom I limped back to Leo's room, suddenly I felt sleepy so I lay down on the bed and drifted off.

It was an odd dream I was walking down China town, It was in the afternoon I looked over and my pupils shrank as I paled across the street form me was my aunt. She looked straight at me with hatred in her eyes as she walked closer. My leg was recovered so I ran down an alleyway but it was a dead-end I backed up against the wall as her shadow covered me "I see your still alive" she spat at me "what have you done all these years? Eat food out of garbage cans like a pig?" She came closer pulling a katana out of her rain coat "I-don't.." I started. Her eyes darkened and narrowed as she kicked me "how dare you talk to me you honourless monster!"

I fell to the ground as she stood over me and smirked "I'm going to do something your mother should have done a long time ago" she whispered evilly holding the blade over my head tears streaming down my face I tried to put in action what Leo told me but it came out like a whisper "I'm not honourless" I mumbled "what did you say?" my aunt asked stunned. 

I turned to look at her with fear in my eyes " you're the one without honour not me" her face began to cast a deathly shadow as she screamed "HOW DARE YOU!" she lunged the katana into my stomach. I trembled and screamed in pain as she slowly pulled the katana out making it even more painful than it already was. 

She looked at me with disgust and hate in her eyes "I'm going to put you out of you misery" I screamed as she held the bloody katana over my head and slashed it down but I felt a familiar faint voice calling my name.


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT pt9

I started to cry as I jolted up tears streaming down the sides of my cheeks I started to tremble as I looked over to see Leo again without his mask looking worried "Ava are you ok? I heard a scream coming from up here" tears continued to flow down my face; I could tell that Leo wasn't sure how to react to a crying girl. 

He immediately came beside me and hugged me gently. He whispered into my ear "what's wrong Ava?" tears still flowing down my face I told him " it was a nightmare, my aunt was there I tried to use your advise but. It didn't work she still has me paralysed if I see her" I sobbed. 

Leo stroked my hair and hushed me "Ava, your aunt can't harm you, because you have us right here to protect you" he spoke reassuringly I stopped sobbing and nuzzled my face against his neck "thanks Leo, when you're here I don't feel like I'm alone" Leo looked at me for a moment " Ava I'm always going to be here, I never want you to feel alone" he said I could tell by his expression that he was being honest. 

I lunged forward hugging him tightly and whispered into his ear "Leo please could you stay here tonight" Leo blushed slightly looking nervous "please Leo" I asked fearfully "I'm scared to go back to sleep" his blush faded as he nodded and crept in beside me, pulled the covers over me and him and held my waist. I felt at peace, he then whispered into my ear "your aunt can't harm you, I'm here and I'll protect you" I closed my eyes and returned to my dream.

My aunt was holding a katana over my head grinning, but this time there was 1 difference I wasn't afraid. I glared at her directly in the eye and spoke to her for the 1st time in my life without fear " I am not afraid of you" I said as I stood tall. 

She ignored the statement before responding, "you should be" she lashed the katana I closed my eyes but it didn't strike me I heard it clash with another katana, I opened my eyes and there was Leo standing in front of me "Leo" I smiled " I told you Ava I'm here to protect you" he said my aunt gave a disgusted look "you would actually consider protecting that vile being" Leo looked across to her "the only vile being here is you" my aunt gave 1 of her deathly glares before lunging at Leo, he dodged but she never gave up she swung her katana swiftly trying to slice Leo but he dodged swiftly and gracefully before lunging his katana through her chest. 

She never screamed or even cringe she just continued to glare at me. I ran over to Leo hugging him "thank you Leo" he returned the hug holding my back. We both moved our heads back and looked into each other's eyes, I smiled up at him as he leaned closer and kissed my lips.

My eyes widened at the shock of what happened but I reassured myself 'it's only a dream so it's ok to kiss back' I closed my eyes and opened my mouth a little wider allowing his tongue in, our embrace lasted for a long time before we parted smiling into each others eyes he placed him hand on my check and started rubbing it. 

He spoke gently "your welcome" before looking in the direction of where my dead aunt lay I jumped as he held me tighter because where she was, was now an empty corner I started to tremble slightly "how" I asked him " I don't know, but what confuses me is how she knows how to fight professionally with a katana" I sighed but tried to stay positive "well at least she's gone" Leo smiled before looking up toward the sky " Ava I have to go now but you'll see me again later" he said as he kissed my cheek I nodded a smile and watched him leap up the fire escape, He was so fast and his agility was breathtaking I sighed warmly as he disappeared over the rooftop. 

I walked out of the alley with an important question at hand 'was I falling for Leo?' I sighed knowing I would have to wait and find out. I was out of the alley and looked back wondering how long it would be before my aunt returns, but 1 thing was certain I wasn't afraid anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

TMNT pt 10

I woke up the next morning to find an empty space where Leo was. I guess he work up early. My leg didn't hurt at all today so reluctantly I pulled back the covers and stood up waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. I smiled knowing it would be a good day. 

I walked out of the room to see the guys eating breakfast. I walked down the stairs "hey guys" I waved. They stopped eating and looked over at me " you're walking again" Donnie smiled "excellentie" Mikey grinned giving me thumbs up. I chuckled as I sat down between Leo and Mikey. "Do you want some breakfast?" Leo asked I nodded grinning. 

He got up and headed for the toaster "So what are you guys doing today?" I asked "well I'm going up to the warehouse to work on the battle shell" Donnie said when Mikey interrupted his mouth full of cereal "I gota return April's lamp and explain how EXACTLY it got broke" I giggled while Donnie and Leo threw me confusing looks as Raph sighed rolling his eyes "so what about you Raph?" he spoke without making eye contact "nathin' maybe go for a ride later" I nodded as the toast popped out of the machine "well Leo that just leaves you" "I meditate and practice" he said buttering the toast. 

He set the plate down in front of me "thanks Leo" I smiled " no problem Ava" he replied as he walked over to the training area. I ate my toast as Donnie went into a deep description of what he was going to do to the battle shell I heard the odd word here and there but my mind was elsewhere I was watching Leo practice. I was in awe, he handled his katanas so masterfully I almost felt sorry for the purple dragons he beat up rescuing me. 

A moaning put me out of my trance as I looked over and saw Mikey laying his head on the table "Donnie quit talking about the battle shell and justgo andfix it already" Mikey groaned "for the last time you cheese head I'm not fixing it, I'm upgrading the navigational system so that the shell cells can intercept with it better" Donnie explained Mikey slapped his head with his palm. 

I giggled as Donnie stood up "well see ya later Ava" he waved "AHEM," Mikey cleared his throat pointing to himself "share the love bro" Donnie flushed slightly "err bye Mikey" before taking off. Mikey smirked before turning to me "so you wana' go get Casey into trouble" he smirked twitching his eyebrow I laughed, "yeah sounds good". I washed my plate as Mikey got the box we walked toward the door when Mikey turned "ME AND AVA ARE GOIN TO APRILS!" he shouted as I put my hand over my ear "Jeez loud enough?" I smiled.

He shrugged "meh a turtle does what he can" he said walking in front of me. A few minutes later we were at the ladder, which lead to the manhole next to April's apartment. I climbed out looking both ways before whispering, "coast's clear Mikey" he climbed up as we walked briskly over to April's. I knocked on the door, a few moments later April appeared " hi Ava" she grinned before looking at Mikey shocked "Mikey you fixed my lamp in the space of 2 days, heh I thought it would bemore like2 weeks" she laughed " ha, ha, ha everyone's a critic" Mikey sulked April and I giggled "come on in I've got some hot chocolate" she smiled invitingly. 

Mikey perked up "hot chocolate" "WHY didn't you say so?" he grinned as he marched in I rolled my eyes and followed, April closed the door behind us as Mikey handed her the box " I don't suppose CASEY has been around since the lamp busted" Mikey said as she took it, I bit my lip trying to contain my laughter "no why?" April asked confused Mikey sighed "you see it was his fault your lamp got busted, I just felt sorry for him so I took the blame" Mikey said solemnly looking down I could tell he was trying hard to resist the urge to bust out laughing" Aprils face still remained confused "how was it Casey's fault Mikey?" I saw him quickly grin as he looked up "well you know the way me an him were sorta fighting over the remote" he paused and sighed as April nodded "well he gets pretty obsessive about baseball he zoned out and THREW me into your lamp, I felt responsible and told him to run so I would take the blame" Mikey looked down as I bit my lip even harder April's face softened as she placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder "Mikey I'm so sorry I made you fix my lamp" she said as she hugged him, her face then turned dark " but don't worry I'll soon sort out mister Jones" she said evilly which kind of creped me out a bit. 

Mikey and I were struggling to contain our laughter so we passed on the chocolate, we walked out as we heard April start to dial Casey's cell phone so we quickly shut the door and practically jumped down the manhole before bursting into fits of laughter "man oh man is Casey gona get it" Mikey cackled tears coming out of my eyes I complimented him "you sounded pretty convincing Mikey" I giggled wiping my eyes. 

He took in a deep breath putting his hands behind his head before letting the air out "yep us turtles are pretty awesome actors" he pushed the button which opened the lair as I laughed we stepped in and collapsed on the couch still smiling trying to picture Casey and April over the phone. "Man oh man Casey is gona suffer" Mikey grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

TMNT pt11

After we discussed all the possible outcomes that lay ahead for Casey Mikey got up and out of nowhere pulled out a skateboard. "You wana come skate?" he asked. I looked up at him and said apologetically "I'd love to Mikey but I don't know how" he rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist and started jogging "jeez Ava there is so much I must teach you" he yelled as he pulled me down through the maze of sewage tunnels.

He finally came to a halt before jumping on the skateboard "look I'll show ya how its done" with that he pushed the skateboard using his leg and accelerated to a fast speed, he grinded off the walls and for a few brief moments went upside down on the top of the tunnel before doing a flip and coming to a halt.

I stared at him with my jaw wide open "THAT'S BASICS!!" I yelped nervously he gave me a confused look and slowly nodded. I took a few steps back before he jumped forward and lifted me, placing me on the skateboard "ok Ava I'll start you on the pre school basics" I wobbled on the skateboard before saying "umm how about just showing me how to move this thing" he sighed before placing his hands on my hips "right I got ya now use your right leg to move the board" I slowly used my leg and it started to move "Yay Mikey we did it" I laughed,

but a persons throat clearing made Mikey let go and me continue to move "well hope I'm not interrupting anything" Leo snapped at Mikey but Mikey defended himself "hay dude it's not what it looks like I was just showin' Ava how to skate" "well I'm sure she doesn't need your hands all over her to skate" that's when their voices started to fade in my mind my eyes widened as I saw a tunnel ahead heading down, I panicked as I didn't know how to stop this thing "guys" I said

" AND it's too dangerous" I heard Leo yell "guys" I said a little louder "SHEESH Leo no wonder she's hangin' around me for fun YOU don't let her have ANY!" Mikey yelled back "GUYS!!" I shouted "WHAT!" they both yelled looking at me but I was a few centimetres away from the tunnel "help" I whispered as the board went down "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed as I fell down, It felt like going down on the world's tallest roller coaster I was spiralling around the tunnel before shooting out of the end of it like a bullet.

I was in mid air above the whirlpool of waste I looked down trembling when I came to an immediate halt "oof" I groaned, a pipe had stopped me but the board kept going and wedged itself into the wall. I groaned in pain because the pipe had hit my stomach where the fractured rib was. I opened my mouth to yell for help when I heard voices I looked down to where out of nowhere ninjas appeared along with the huge man who lead the purple dragons "did you find her?" he asked in a low devilish voice "not yet but we will" one of the ninjas replied but the man grabbed him by the collar lifting him up "not yet isn't good enough, if those shellback freaks have got her that means she'll recover which also means she'll go above soon and she'll be able to tell the cops what she saw and all you have to say is not enough" he dropped the ninja before saying sort of fearfully "the master will not be pleased".

He walked away from the ninjas before saying, "Lets go I don't want those freaks to know we're here" he raised his hand and in an instant the ninjas disappeared along with him.

Before I had time to think I heard Leo call my name "I'm up here I replied" I looked down and there was Leo he looked up and jumped "are you alright? Ava" I smirked before replying "yeah thought I'd just hang about" he raised a brow before using his agility skills in a few short leaps he stood above me on the pipe. He offered a hand, I took it smiling he pulled me up but stretched my arm to far "ouch" I cried immediately putting my hand over my rib Leo's eyes widened "I'm sorry Ava did I hurt you? He said as he lifted me "NO, NO Leo, it sort of happened with the emergency landing" I laughed, he rose a brow "come on lets get you checked out" he said as he leapt down "Leo it's not serious it's just a.. a bruise on top of a bruise" I said defensively.

"And that's not serious?" he said sarcastically I shook my head as he landed gracefully on the ground before reluctantly putting me back on my feet "see I'm fine, and why were you guy fighting so seriously?" I said, Leo's face blushed slightly "well – I- Err Mikey, you ahh" I smiled and said sarcastically "Leo I understand completely" He laughed slightly as we walked to the lair.

"Leo" I asked he looked at me and nodded his head as I continued, "Besides you guys are there any other ninjas in New York?" Leo turned to me a little startled "why?". I looked at him studying his expression it looked nervous, I opened my mouth ready to tell him what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

TMNT pt12

"AVA!!!" Mikey yelled as he pounced on me hugging me tightly "man we were sooo worried, you ok?" he asked "yeah Mikey I'm fine, is it ok if I can breathe now?" I replied he lot go "sorry" he apologised "come on" he said pulling Leo and me toward the kitchen "dinner's ready" he said. I sat beside Donnie and Raph as Mikey served pizza, it smelled good but I wasn't particularly so I just ate the pepperoni bits off it before getting up,

Mikey and Leo looked at me "sorry guys I'm just full" I said "WHAT, Ava you just wasted a perfectly good pizza!" Mikey squeaked in shock, I smiled placing my hand on his shoulder "all the more for you Mikey" it took a few moments after I walked away for the message to sink in before I heard him shouting from the kitchen "OHH SHE MENT I COULD HAVE IT DIDN'T SHE!" but I think Raph was a bit ticked by his immaturity because I heard a smack soon after.

I giggled as I went up to Leo's room, I wanted to get a bath so I got some stuff from Aprils bag and headed down to the bathroom and locked the door. I ran the hot water and minutes later the tub was full.

I slowly lowered myself into the water and gave out a deep relaxing sigh, the water was at the perfect temperature. I started scrubbing when I noticed that all my wounds were completely healed, well, except for the pipe incident, I smiled as I just lay there soaking in the water before washing my hair and body.

I got out soon after and wrapped a towel around myself and carried my clothes out and started to walk to Leo's room when I saw him and Mikey training I felt so protected being down here with all of them they are all experts in each of their own weapons.

I looked towards Leo's room when I heard a smack and a moan, I looked down to see Leo on the ground rubbing his head "Dude aren't you always telling me not to be distracted" Mikey teased, Leo looked up at me and went as red as Raph's bandana before nervously giggling slightly.

I flushed realising I had only a towel on and walked towards Leo's room before putting on a pair of pyjamas. I sighed feeling less and less awake I staggered over to Leo's bed and as soon as my head touched the pillow I fell asleep. Bizarre enough I didn't see Leo in my dream that night, I was by myself watching the sunset at the beach, the sight was beautiful there were many shades of red amber pink and yellow painted across the sky and rippling on the water,

I sighed at this amazing sight I stood up to walk out when I heard a continuous irritating voice calling my name and I felt myself being slightly shaken. I didn't feel like opening my eyes but I knew it was Mikey so I started poking his face "Umm what are you doing" Mikey asked confused I yawned and opened one eye before replying "looking for the off switch" I heard a laugh and looked out the door to see Raph standing there "sorry kid Mikey don't have no off switch if only it where that simple" he laughed as he walked past the door,

Mikey stuck out his tongue at him as I pulled the covers back and sat up not fully wakened "So what's with the wake up call?" I asked stretching "April wants to know if you wana go shopping with her later" he asked.

I nodded smiling "yeah that sounds good" Mikey gave me the thumbs up before shouting back down "DONNIE TELL APRIL THAT AVA SAID IT WAS OKEY!" I covered my ears trying to prevent myself from going deaf before sighing and standing "well out you get Mr. Loudmouth I gota get changed" he saluted and walked out.

I laughed into myself before walking over to April's bag; I pulled out a pair of navy jeans and a black tank top and pink cardigan I got dressed and started to brush my long brown hair. I walked out and downstairs to see that everyone had already ate, it was okay because I wasn't particularity hungry so I walked over to the training area to see Leo practicing his katanas "hey Leo" I waved to him he stopped and waved back "hello Ava, did you get your breakfast yet?" he asked "no I'm not hungry, I think because I actually ate something my appetite went haywire" I laughed "so your practicing a lot Leo" I said indicating his katanas "don't you ever get tired?" I asked

"no, I want to become a master of katanas so I have to practice as hard as i can" he said turning away from me picking up his katanas "well Leo if you ask me" I said as I walked up to him and gave him a hug "you're a master already" I grinned.

Leo was frozen and blushing but I let go thinking that he probably couldn't breathe "sorry Leo did I suffocate you?" I asked with an apologetic look on my face. He waved his hands defensively "no, no Ava it's just I'm not." "AVA" Mikey interrupted, "come on April's ready" he called I looked over to Leo "I have to go I'll see you later" I said walking up to Mikey, I bet he hates me now, I thought as I approached April "hey Ava, you all set for today?" April asked grinning "yep" I nodded "this will be an experience" I smiled "why?" April asked looking at me I blushed slightly "well I never went shopping before" I replied


	13. Chapter 13

TMNT pt13

"WHAT!!" April exclaimed once she heard that I've never been shopping before "God I couldn't live without shopping" she said as we went in the lift up to the warehouse. "Good thing I have more than one major credit card" she laughed I threw her a confused look "Ava it still surprises me how little you know, but don't worry I'll get you some of your own stuff" she grinned pacing her hand on my shoulder.

"April I don't want any charity" I protested she rolled her eyes before replying as the doors opened "Ava it's not charity it's a gift from one friend to another" I smiled up at her "thanks" as we walked out of the ware house. The rest of the day was a blur I lost count of the amount of stuff that April brought and the amount of stores we went to she refused to let me carry any bags, but somehow we ended up in China town.

We were walking as she stopped "oh darn I have to go back 2 blocks do collect my laundry" she turned to me before saying "Ava why don't you head back to the lair, you can collect your stuff at my place later okay" I nodded as she ran back down the street we had just came from I laughed softly as I walked over near the traffic lights thinking ' why does this seem so familiar?' the light turned green and I looked forward

"oh no" I gasped as I paled, there in person after 7 years was my aunt. I paled slightly as she looked up, slightly taken aback before her face turned dark and she walked briskly toward me, I turned and ran like hell I still wasn't afraid but she still sent chills down my spine, looking behind me I could still see her growing black shadow stalking me I looked forward again, stopped in my tracks and muttered "you have got to be kidding" I shivered as I came to a dead-end.

Panicking slightly I turned and backed myself up against the wall as my aunt came into view, she took a few steps toward me and looked me in the eye, all I could see was hate, no colour no iris no nothing just plain hatered "I thought you were dead" she spat at me "it seems that even the devil doesn't want you" I glared up at her "well excuse me but who threw me out on the streets" I said sarcastically,

my eyes widened slightly as I had never in my life spoke like that to anyone, my aunt ignored the comment before replying "it seems being out on the streets has taken away the small amount of honour you had" my eyes narrowed she had crossed the line "how dare you" I spat "who gave you the right to say who has honour and who hasn't?, NO ONE! I have more honour in my little finger than you have in your whole life" I yelled at her.

This time her eyes narrowed "you disrespectful COW!" she screamed as she flung 2 sais at me, pinning me to the wall. From out of nowhere she pulled a katana and held it firmly in her hand "your going to go out the same way your mother did" she hissed my eyes widened "how do you know how she died?" I asked nervously she glared at me right to the tips of my soul before talking "I'm going to tell you how and why your mother died" she said as she walked up beside me "you know how my mom died" I gasped again but she slapped me hard across the face

"don't interrupt me you pig, It all started with your father, he was a ninjitsu master and VERY dishonourable he was working for the enemy of my master but wouldn't admit it so he had to be taken care of, your mother was his fiancée at the time but soon after she gave birth to you which was an even bigger disgrace, she was the mother of the child to Hamato Yoshi the ultimate dishonour, my master gave me the pleasure of plunging a dagger through her heart" she paused and said proudly "and I'd do it again" "you would kill your own sister?" I asked tears in my eyes I spat at her "your even more psychopathic than I thought" she turned swiftly and grabbed my neck almost choking me "are you as stupid as you are pathetic? Its your fault you mother died if YOU were NEVER BORN she would still be here" she shouted as she roughly let go,

I immediately gasped for air as she raised her katana over my head "I'm going to put this whole city out of trouble by getting rid of you" she hissed I closed my eyes tightly but a 'CLANG' made me open them. I opened my eyes and smiled in relief because standing in front of me was Leo,

my aunt glared at him before spitting at him "figures only a freak turtle would be stupid enough to protect you, disrespectful thing" she turned and glared at me, but Leo growled as he swung his katanas at her, she blocked them and round house kicked him on the side of the face making him fall to the ground. He dropped his katanas and rubbed his head as my aunt came over and hissed, "as soon as your out of the way killing Ava will be easy as pie" she held the katana over Leo's head and smirked "NOOOO!" I screamed, but in that moment something inside me came loose, a being that has been locked up for years I slowly felt myself losing control of my body, it was being controlled by something else.

Leo's view

Ava started to scream no when her aunt held the katanas over my head, we both looked over but Ava didn't look like herself her head fell down and for a moment I thought that she was unconscious but she instantly raised her head,

but she didn't look like herself she glared at her aunt but her eyes started to glow bright blue, she growled before pulling her arms forward and the sais AND the concrete came out of the wall, her aunt lowered the katana from my head glaring confusingly at Ava.

Ava glared back and got into a masters ninjitsu fighting stance, I was in awe Ava didn't even know ninjitsu, "Ava?" I said nervously but before she even had the chance to look at me her aunt lunged forward and swung her katana at Ava but she raised her arm, the katana sliced deep into it "AVA!" I shouted trying to stumble to my feet but I didn't hear her scream in pain so I looked over to her,

her aunt's expression had gone a ghostly white, whilst Ava's didn't change at all not even a slight cringe of pain. She punched her aunt with so much force that she went flying into the wall, with Ava glaring at her "we will meet again, soon I hope" her aunt said as she threw a smoke pellet on the ground, I coughed on the fumes but as soon as they cleared she was gone. I turned quickly to see Ava, she was on the ground shaking "oh my God she's having a seizure" I gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

TMNT pt14

I opened my eyes and felt a throbbing pain in my right arm I cringed it I was about to scream but I felt a sudden rush to my head it was beyond words for pain, I hit the concrete with a bang, tears flowing down my face I started to violently shake my head throbbing I could faintly hear Leonardo calling my name it was vague but I think he called the guys because he said softly "don't worry Ava Donnie's coming he'll know what to do" my shaking eased, my world black I felt my whole body going numb.

I was trying to figure out what had happened but all I remember was me getting really angry with my aunt and then, my head hurts if I try to think about it. I heard tyre screeching in the distance when familiar worried voices zoned in and out "holy shell what happened?" "Mikey quick I need bandages" "dude she doesn't look good" then nothing, not a whisper not a breath not a light just nothing.

I slowly came to, I was laying on Leo's bed my arm and head were wrapped up I groaned slightly as my vision came back fully I sat up "Ava" I heard a gasp I slowly turned my head to the doorway to see Leo he looked so relieved he came over and hugged me "thank God your awake, Donnie said there was a chance you wouldn't wake up" he whispered into my ear "It's okay Leo I'm awake" I replied hugging him back he kissed me gently on the cheek before his face turned serious "Ava I think we need to discuss something" I nodded as he gently puck me up, I could walk but I didn't have the energy to protest against him right now.

He placed me on the couch before calling up "guys she's awake!" moments later I saw happy faces "Yay Ava your ok" Mikey grinned "you really had us worried" Donnie smiled "yeah don't do that again kid" said Raph

" Just how long was I asleep?" I asked the guys "4 days" Donnie replied my eyes widened "now Ava who was that woman in the alley?" Leo asked, my expression grew emotionless as I replied "my aunt" I heard Raph growl before turning to Leo "Leo I hope you gave her what she deserved" he growled Leo replied "not now Raph" before turning back to me "and how long were you 2 in the alley before I came" he asked "about 10 minutes, we were discussing my family history, she told me how SHE helped MURDER my father and how SHE was the one who STABBED a dagger through my MOTHER'S heart!" I replied struggling to fight back tears Leo knelt down beside me as the other turtles were in shock.

"Ava do you know martial arts?" Leo asked "no" I replied wiping my tears "but in the alley when your aunt held the katana over my head, you fought as good heck almost better than sensei" I looked up my eyes as wide as the other turtles when we heard the familiar voice of master splinter "Ava, did your aunt say who your father was?" Splinter asked nervously "yes" I replied, "She said he was called Hamato Yoshi" I heard everyone gasp, I looked up confused before Mikey said out loud "her aunt works for the shredder" "duh Einstein!" Raph replied before Don interrupted "but if you don't know martial arts then how did you fight like a ninjitsu master?" he asked, but Splinter answered for me "I am uncertain but it could be a posibility that it may be her fathers skills possessing her body when she gets angry" he said "but that makes no sense master Splinter I've gotten angry before and this is the first time it's happened"

I looked at him confused Donnie stepped forward he seemed deep in thought " well I'm not 100 sure because only Leo saw you fight" he said "maybe if I did a couple of tests-." But Leo interrupted "not until she's better I don't want you doing tests on Ava when she's sick" I looked up at Leo "Leo I'm not sick its just a headache and a gashed arm" I said reassuringly "if Donnie wants to do tests I'm okay with it" "well I think it would be better to wait until your fully recovered before I do any tests" Donnie said, Leo and I nodded as Donnie and the others walked off all except Leo he sat down on the couch looking at me "you okay?" I asked he smirked "yes, it's me who should be asking that question" he smiled "yeah well I wanted an opportunity to ask you" I laughed.

"This past week has really been something" I said looking over to him, he looked back as he scotched closer "you know you're the first person we've met who wasn't shocked of what we look like" he said looking me directly in the eye "why is that?" he asked I looked deep into his eyes before answering "I don't know, I was actually thinking about that a couple of nights ago, I thought it was that maybe I had very little or no happiness left in me, but what I think it was, it was destiny" I said smiling.

Leo showed no hesitation in smiling back as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead before saying "you seize to amaze me" I laughed as he puck me up "you need rest" he said I rolled my eyes before speaking "I can walk you know" he smirked "I know" I blushed slightly as we came to his room, he gently lay me down on his bed and kissed me again on the forehead "pleasant dreams" I smiled as my eyes slowly closed causing me to go into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

TMNT pt15

I slept for what seemed like forever, I zoned in and out but I couldn't stay awake but 1 day I got up and stayed up I woke up, put on a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a white tank top I walked out of the room when something caught my eye, it was a pink bag with a card on it I read the card into myself 'Ava hope you feel better soon, here's your stuff PS. Casey says hi!' I smiled as I looked into the bag, 

I hadn't even puck the stuff April puck it all for me I peered in and saw, a new brush, a toothbrush, a pair of shoes, hair bobbles and a white teddy bear. I smiled as I hugged the bear and placed him on Leo's bed I brushed my hair and walked out of the room I looked down to see that Splinter was on the couch watching TV soaps he was shouting "No Sabrina do not marry Leon he is with your sister!" he was sharing his fist at the same time which made me giggle. 

He swiftly turned around and jumped "Ava " he smiled as he blushed slightly but it soon faded "I am pleased to see that you are well, my sons will also be pleased particularity Leonardo, he has been most worried for you well being" he smiled "Master Splinter, how long was I asleep?" I asked "after we all discovered who your father was, you were asleep for�five days" he explained. 

"fi- five days!" I stuttered as my eyes widened "yes" he nodded "you were still not fully�recovered and needed sleep" he said as he turned his attention to the TV before shouting "NO, Sabrina why did you accept the proposal!" I bit my lip trying not to smile as I explained, "Master Splinter, the TV can't see or hear you" He blushed as he said almost like a whisper "I know, but it is a habit" he smiled. 

I giggled as I stood up "where are the guys?" I asked he turned his head to the TV again before answering "they went to Miss O' Neill's for their dinner" he said "they should be back shortly" he added I nodded as I walked to the kitchen, surprisingly I wasn't hungry I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap and took a few gulps, 

I felt hot, as I took deep gulps of water I tried to recap on what Leo had said, 'what did he mean when he said I fought better than their sensei? I didn't even know ninjitsu, but at the same time my dad was a master' I removed the cap from my lips and swallowed some water 'all I remember was my aunt holding a katana over Leo's head and me getting angry and-' "arragh" I moaned as I grasped my head it started to throb, I could hear it beating in the same pattern of my heart I fell on my knees when a couple of tears came but the pain stopped as quickly as it had came. 

I panted heavily as I stood up wiping the tears from my face when I heard Mikey's familiar voice coming from the main room "honey we're home!" he shouted. I smiled weakly as I walked into the main area when Mikey looked over and grew a gigantic smile "AVA!" he screamed as he puck me up gripping me tight, it was the second time he hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe 

"Ohh Ava we were so worried, don't�you ever do that again" he scolded while still maintaining his smile "sure gotcha Mikey but I need air now" he immediately let go as I gasped for air when Raph interrupted "aww how sentimental" he said sarcastically as he yawned but if you ask me it sounded pretty fake "well I'm off to get some shut eye" he said as he headed upstairs 

I looked up as Leo hurried out of his room with a worried expression on his face "sensei where's A-."He stopped as he saw me he smiled "thank goodness your awake again" he smiled as he ran down the stairs and hugged me "we really were worried" I smiled "yeah so I've been told" when Mikey interrupted "hey!" he said angrily as he folded his arms Leo and I looked over "how come when Leo hugs you, you don't tell him to let go" he said as he pouted, Leo went red as I smirked " because unlike you Leo doesn't suffocate me, besides he gives nice hugs" I smiled as Leo blushed even redder. 

Mikey grew one of his devilish grins "why Leo, are you blushing?" he said teasingly as Leo let go of me "no, it's just umm warm in here" he said, Mikey raised a brow when Leo walked over to the training area "I have to train" he said without turning back, Mikey put his hand over his mouth as he burst out laughing, I rolled my eyes as I followed Leo, who like usual was practicing with his katanas his back turned to me. 

I looked at the ground as I apologized to him "Leo I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of Mikey I understand if your mad at me so I'll just go" I said as I turned away from him but before I could take a step I heard a clang but before I could turn around�to face him�I felt myself being lifted until I was looking up at Leo,

�"Ava, I am not mad at you" he said as he slowly leaned down just inches away from my face "I love you" he whispered as he leaned down further and kissed me passionately I closed my eyes and returned his kiss with just as much passion. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I had butterflies in my stomach but I didn't care, I was doing the thing that I had only done in my dreams I smiled as we continued to kiss passionately but also lovingly.


	16. Chapter 16

TMNT pt16

Slowly our kisses of passion and lust eased down to sweet gentle kisses until Leo was sucking on my lower lip, we parted staring into each others eyes before he said "I could never be mad at you Ava" I smiled as I massaged the back of his head "Leo, I wouldn't be here no if it wasn't for you, you saved my life more times than I can count" I laughed he smiled back as I pecked him on the cheek "I love you too" I smiled up at him, he slowly let go of me I smiled at him before saying "well I'm going to see if I can have something to eat" I said walking out of the room, I could still feel Leo looking at me for a while before he continued with his training. 

I walked to the kitchen to see Donnie making short work of a crossword puzzle on a newspaper "hey Donnie is it okay if I get something to eat?" I asked. After kissing Leo I surprisingly had my appetite back, he looked up and raised a brow "Ava you don't have to ask, this is your home too" I blushed slightly placing a hand behind my head "sorry" I mumbled, Donnie stood up and walked over to the fridge "well there's some leftover pizza if you want it" "yeah sounds good". 

I sat down as Donnie placed the pizza in the microwave "Donnie, can I ask you something?" I asked "he sat down "yeah sure" "did I hit my head or something because every time I try to think about what Leo said that I did my head starts to hurt" I looked at the table I wasn't totally sure if I should tell him just how bad, but he must've knew what I was thinking because all I hear is "how bad does it hurt?" he sounded worried yet serious at the same time "wellyesterday just before Mikey hugged me I was actually on the floor crying" Donnie opened his mouth but the 'PING' of the microwave interrupted him, he quickly got up at served me the pizza before walking out of the kitchen mumbling something about tests 'great' I thought as I ate the pizza. 

I finished the pizza and exited the kitchen when Mikey came up to me with a serious look on his face "Donnie said it's time for him to dothe tests" he said I sighed as I nodded and followed him up to Donnie's work bench where he was sitting he had a syringe in his hand I backed up slightly as I wasn't comfortable around needles "Donnie, do we have to use needles" I whimpered.

Donnie pulled over a chair with a solemn look on his face "I'm afraid so Ava, that way I can determine how badly your headcould bedamaged. I sat down on the chair and held out my arm, I looked up at Mikey and started to shake lightly, I let a few tears escape when the cold metal blade made contact with my skin. But Mikey bent down and held my hand "hey come on it's not THAT bad" he said trying to cheer me up I smiled weakly as Donnie pulled the needle out of my arm. 

I sighed deeply as Donnie said softly "Ava I need you to lie down over here, I have to hook you on to this machine which will show us what happened" he said pointing to a bed, beside it a big machine. I lay down on the bed as Donnie placed a weird helmet on my head I looked over as he placed the syringe into the machine and a blue screen came up, Mikey looked a bit nervous before saying "dude are you sure about this?" Donatello sighed, "it's the only way we can see just how bad the situation is" I gulped as Donnie walked over "okay Ava I need you to think what happened in the alley" I closed my eyes and ran the memory through my mind, 

it started when she was sneering down at me "it seems being out on the streets has taken away the small amount of honour you had" she sneered down at me, the action was being displayed on screen, but I felt as though it was happening just now, I could feel the anger boiling in my veins" how dare you" I spat "who gave you the right to say who has honour and who hasn't, NO ONE I have more honour in my little finger than you have in your whole life" I screamed at my aunt onscreen but I could her Mikey and Donnie gasp in fright for what she did next "you disrespectful COW!" she screamed as she flung 2 sais at me, pinning me to the wall.

From out of nowhere she pulled a katana and held it firmly in her hand "your going to go out the same way your mother did" she hissed. Tears started rolling down my closed eyes as she enlightened me again of how my parents died "It all started with your father, he was a ninjitsu master and VERY dishonourable he was working for the enemy of my master but wouldn't admit it so he had to be taken care of, your mother was his fiancée at the time but soon after she gave birth to you which was an even bigger disgrace, she was the mother of the child to Hamato Yoshi the ultimate dishonour, my master gave me the pleasure of plunging a dagger through her heart" she paused and said proudly "and I'd do it again" I heard a familiar aggressive turtle growl but I had to continue remembering running the scene through my head when she started to scream at me again she turned swiftly and grabbed my neck almost choking me "are you as stupid as you are pathetic? Its your fault you mother died if YOU were NEVER BORN she would still be here" she shouted as she roughly let go she then held the katana over my head when Leo came I smiled lightly but my head started to thump when she held the sword over his head, I immediately took another seizure just as violent as the one in the alley, I heard Donnie calling my name but Raph interrupted him "Donnie wait" he called their voices started to dim as I shuck even harder I heard gasps then blackness, a fight, a voice "hold on".


	17. Chapter 17

TMNT pt17

(This is in Leo's view)

I really didn't want Ava to leave the training room when she did, I wanted to hold her, to protect her but at the same time I didn't want to come on too strong and besides she needed something to eat, she's been eating nothing but trash before she came here she needsdecent food, that we can provide. 

I practiced with my katanas for about half an hour when I stopped, it wasn't because I was tired or anything. It was because I wanted to see Ava again " man I'm acting like a love sick puppy" I sighed as I put my katanasback behind my back, no one had ever distracted me so much before. 

It wasn't in a bad way I just love everything about her. her smile, her personality, her eyes... everything. I smiled as I walked out to the main room but noticedeveryone was up beside Donnie's new invention, so I decided to go upto see what it wasbut I froze in my tracks because on the screen was Ava,she was backin the alley, she raised her head as it turned dark, her eyes started to glow a dangerous neon blue. 

I ran forward to the others as they were in shock of viewingthe screen. I Looked over at them and asked "where's?-" I stopped, my eyes widened as I saw Ava on a table.A weird helmetattached on her head, she was also coved with a few wiresand she was taking another seizure, even more violent than the last one. 

"AVA!" I shouted as I ran over to her "wait" Raph stood in front of me "Leo we just need a few more seconds Donnie's almost got it figured out" he said but I wasn't in a mood for arguing Ava's life is at stake "Raph if we don't stop it now Ava will be dead in a few seconds" I shouted as I pushed past him and pulled off the helmet and wires.

Avawas still shaking badlybut easedafter a second untilher body went motionless. "Ava" I whispered, Donnie rushed over and placed a finger on her neck, "she's alive her pulse is slow but she's still inthere" he sighed in relief, but I was still angry"who put her in that machine?" I asked my voice was low and angry Donnie stood in front of me guilt written all over his face "it was me Leo, Ava told me she collapsed in the kitchen from a headinjury so I took a blood sample and placed the helmet on her allowing us to see what happened on the alley but when it came to the part when you almost got stabbed she started to take another seizure". 

I sighed as I walked over to Ava, she was still I knew she was alive and I needed to get her to a bedfast. I puck her up as gently as I could and carried her up to my bedroom, I laid her down on the bed before whispering "it's going to be okay Ava" and softlykissed her forehead. 

I exited the room and looked back, Ava was laying on the bed she was shaking lightly, I sighed I knew there was nothing I could do so I walked down to Donatello, Raph and Mikey.Donnie was typing awayon his computer "Leo I know how Ava is having headaches and I may have a lead to how she turned ninjitsu in the alley" he turned around facing me as Mikey and Raph stepped forward all eyes were on Don,

"in the alley whenever Ava's aunt had the katana above your head, Ava was scared that she might lose you and I think that now that she knows that her aunt killed her family she won't allow her to kill anyone else she cares about" he paused "now we all know that Hamato Yoshi was Splinter's master so ninjitsu is in her blood. ButIalso have a theory that somewhere inside Ava there is a dark side that has all of Yoshi's knowledge of ninjitsu, I know Yoshi was good it's not him controlling her. Maybeit's like a defence mechanism in which she has no control over" Donnie paused. 

I was struggling to deal with what he was telling me, 'how could someone like Ava have something as dangerous as that inside of her?'Imentally asked myself"Donatello what does that have to do with the seizures?" I asked, "Well I'm afraid the seizures are Ava's way of locking up this force after it comes out, and apparently Ava's body won't let her know about the thing because her blood sample indicates that when she tries to remember anything that happened evolving the thing, lets call it 'bad Ava' her body will give her a serious headache which may lead to a seizure which happened when we tried to do the tests" Don stopped talking. 

I was coming to grips of what Ava had to go through "aww man, poor Ava" Mikey saidsadly before turning to Don"Donnie is their anyway to help her?" he asked. 

I turned to look at Donnie with a hopeful expression on my face. Donnie paused to think for a moment "we could be able to lock the bad Ava back in the unconsious part of Ava's mindwhere it belongs but it's tricky, only Ava has the power to do that and since she has seizures every time 'bad Ava' comes out I don't know how we're going to do it" he said we all exchanged glances with each other before Raph interrupted "well Leo ya got any ideas?" he asked I was about to answer when we heard a scream come from My room "AVA!" we all shouted.


	18. Chapter 18

TMNT pt18

TMNT pt18

I could feel Leo lift me and take me to his bedroom but I felt like I was paralysed, I couldn't move any muscles at all, my whole body felt numb and I even struggled to breathe. 'Why?' I thought 'why can't I remember anything that happened after my aunt had threatened Leo with her katana? Why do I have seizures or headaches anytime I try to remember what happened? It was all so frustrating; all I could do was feel Leo walk as swiftly but gently up the stairs I couldn't see anything, I couldn't make a sound. 

I probably looked dead but I just hope that he knows I'm not I could feel him lay me down on his mattress, his bed was so soft I wanted to sleep but at the same time I wasn't tired 'what is wrong with me?' I thought I heard Leo say something to me but I wasn't sure what, but I tried to think again on why he had to carry me up here but that caused me to tremble slightly. 

I knew I was alone, Leo had left I wanted to shout 'come back' but my body was still numb, I felt like crying but nothing came I was empty I felt like all of my emotions had been drained from my body. But I wouldn't give up, using all of my strength I forced my eyes to open I smiled, I could feel myself returning I looked around Leo's room when I stopped, I paled as a cold sweat went down my spine standing in front of me was a ninja. 

I was sure it was the one who was with the huge guy that was looking for me, he was glaring at me when he spoke pulling a bow from his back but on each end were a sai with the same mark that was on the ninja's forehead, a red 3 toed razor sharp foot, it was more like a claw he spoke coldly at me "you are coming with me, my master has some things that he wishes to discuss with you" he came forward pointing the sai bow at me. 

I screamed in fright but he roughly put his hand over my mouth "shut up" he hissed slapping me across the face but he and I both turned to the door to see a raging Leonardo and a smirking Raphael twirling his sais "ninja you shouldn't have done that" the ninja let go of my mouth as I gasped for air because he was also covering my nose. Leo and Raph lunged forward both using brutal attacks on the ninja, he blocked but knew that he was going to loose, he jumped in the air and split kicked Leo and Raph before pulling a smoke pellet from his pocket "we will return for her" he hissed glaring at me before throwing it into the ground and vanishing. 

As soon as the smoke cleared Raph came up beside me "you okay kid?" I nodded holding my cheek where the ninja slapped me Raph exited the room as Leo walked over and sat on the bed "Ava, I'm so sorry" he said looking ashamed at himself "Leo" I said in a reassuring voice "it wasn't your fault he just came from no where, if anyone's to blame it's my good for nothing aunt" he still remained looking at my eyes " I should have stayed here to protect you, but Donnie knew what caused your seizures and I thought you would be alright" he looked at the ground I could tell that he was ashamed of himself I crawled over beside him and hugged him "Leo you and the guys are great, every time I see you I feel protected and safe, even when me and that ninja were alone in here I knew I would be safe because you are always with me" I said looking him directly in the eye. 

He smiled as he lifted me over on his lap kissing me softly on the lips we parted when he looked sad for a moment "Ava" he sighed "I don't think its safe for you to stay down here anymore, at least until Donatello can improve our security system I think you should stay with April for a couple of days" I was upset but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't want me to go either but I knew it was only for a short time so I reluctantly nodded my head. "Okay" I smiled "but your visiting me all the time" I said in a teasing voice he smirked as he lifted me in his arms and carried me downstairs. 

"you really enjoy doing this" I smiled as I raised a brow he looked down and winked "don't I know it" I couldn't help but giggle as he carried me downstairs I felt like a princess being carried by her prince charming, he carried me over to the TV area which was oddly empty, he looked both ways before placing me on the couch and kissing me. 

I looked up at him smiling as we parted "I'll be right back, I just need to tell the guys the bad news" he whispered I nodded as he headed off to the kitchen, I breathed in deeply living with April would be fun, she's a good friend I'm just going to miss Leo's presence the most I sighed as I heard yet again Mikey's voice coming from the kitchen, he was such a drama queen the word echoed throughout the lair "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".


	19. Chapter 19

TMNT pt19

TMNT pt19

The walk to April's was silent, it just didn't feel right Mikey was carrying my bags pouting, Donatello was taking the lead and Leonardo was walking beside me. Raphael said he wanted to take a nap so obviously he wasn't with us. 

I knew April's place was nice, warm, cosy and didn't smell bad, unless the guys visit sometimes, but I was slightly uneasy about being away from the guys especially when that ninja came, how did he even get into Leo's room? This question stirred in my head until we arrived at the ladder, in a few short moments we climbed the ladder and Donnie knocked on April's door. 

There was an awkward silence before April answered it "hey guys" she smiled, we heard a "yo" in the background, we tilted our heads looking behind April to see Casey, who was on his knees scrubbing the floor. 

Mikey bit his lip trying not to burst out laughing "come on in" April said as she stood aside form the door we walked in when Casey stood up "alright I'm done" he panted wiping his forehead April raised an eyebrow placing her hands on her hips "so what have we learned?" she smirked folding her arms "don't do the crime if you can't do the time" he sulked this time no one could hold it in as we all started to laugh but we were silenced by Casey frowning at us. 

Leo stepped forward "April are you sure your alright with Ava staying here?" Leo asked, "it's fine Leo, she'll be treated like a princess" she smiled "if your sure" Leo finished as Donnie placed my bags on the ground. There was a moment's silence before Mikey stepped forward as hugged me tightly "don't miss us handsome turtles TOO much Ava" he said as he grasped me even tighter " Mikey... I... need... air" I gasped he immediately let go "you know you really need to work on your hugs" I said sarcastically he smiled "but then it wouldn't be Mikey's special hugs" I rolled my eyes as I gave Donnie a hug "how long will it take to have a new security system?" I asked "3 days tops" he replied, we parted as I walked over to Leo and gave him a hug as well "it'll be weird not seeing you in the morning" I said "I know" he replied as I let go "but its only for a couple of days" he added I nodded in response. 

Casey stepped forward "so what are we gonna do da night guys, smack a few purple dragons" Casey grinned pulling out a baseball bat from behind his back "yep" Leo replied "they might give us a few leads on how the foot ninja got in the lair" Donnie concluded the boys headed out the door Casey paused turning to April "don't forget to lock up, you won't have your personnel bodyguard tonight" Casey grinned April smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he went immediately red but luckily only I saw it. 

I smiled inwardly as Casey backed out of the door nervously waving his hand " heh, heh bye" he laughed as April closed the door she leaned against it and smiled. I cleared my throat as she looked up and blushed "umm well let me show you to your room Ava" she said nervously I giggled as I puck up my bag and followed her into a spare room it was small but cosy, it had a window next to a fire escape, I suddenly knew why she had me stay in here I smiled and thought inwardly 'so Leo can come and see me'. 

"Sorry it's not as big as the lair" April said "its fine April, honestly I can sleep anywhere" I replied setting my bag on the bed "sooo April do you and Casey have a little thing going on" I smiled as I looked at her "uhh I have no idea what your on about" she stuttered, I raised a brow the smile still on my face "then what was all that at the door" I said puckering my lips making kissing noises "Ava I was thanking him for umm REMINDING me to err lock up" April defended nervously "I'll go start dinner you must be hungry" she rushed out of the room as I lay back on the bed laughing lightly, it wasn't as comfortable as Leo's but I liked it. 

I sighed deeply thinking of when he first kissed me never in my life had I felt as much passion in one kiss, it was like watching him practice with his katanas just the same amount of passion and dedication put into one kiss. I sat up on the bed and stared against the wall. 

Leo hasn't been gone for 10 minutes and already I was missing him. I shook my head "get a hold of yourself Ava, your acting like a love sick puppy" I said aloud to myself. I stood up and walked out of the bedroom and called over to April who was looking at a Chinese menu she looked over and said, "What do you like?" "Never had Chinese before" I replied walking to the bathroom "in that case you're getting chicken chow mien" she called as I shut the door, I splashed some water on my face and wiped it with a towel and looked at my reflection, it was the first time in years that I had a good look at myself. 

My hair was a long light brown, I had a natural side fringe across my face, my eyes were a light blue but with a dark blue ring around it I smiled remembering how Leo loves when my eyes are this colour. I walked out of the bathroom and placed myself on the couch when April approached me with nail polish.


	20. Chapter 20

TMNT pt 20

TMNT pt 20

"Umm pampering time?" I said looking up at her, she smiled and sat down beside me "you don't mind do you?" I shook my head "no I don't mind" she smiled as she painted my nails purple; she was really quite good at it because none of the purple polish went on my skin. 

She screwed the cap of the polish back on as I admired my nails allowing them to dry. "So what kind of shop is it downstairs?" I asked I felt slightly foolish because I've known her for 2 weeks and only now do I notice that their is a shop but she simply smiled "it's an antique shop, it's actually my 2nd time opening it because last time it got burnt down" she lost her smile "sorry I asked I didn't mean to upset you April" I apologised "it's alright Ava it was just a bad time" April said as she smiled again.

"Besides this shop is much better, except for that dang security alarm Donnie installed" she laughed "sometimes it just goes off by itself" I smiled as the alarm went off April let out a sigh "like now for instance" she rolled her eyes as she stood up "I'll be right back" she smiled as she headed downstairs. 

I stood up and thought I'd put away her nail polish so I puck it up and walked to the bathroom, and placed it in the cabinet but on the way back I had a feeling that something wasn't right. I walked into the living room but April wasn't there "April are you alright down there?" I called, I waited for a few seconds hoping for a response but there was none, panic suddenly hit me as I raced toward the staircase but a familiar figure appeared in front of me blocking the stairs. 

I looked up and paled "oh no" I whispered the large figure stepped into the light and said in a dark deep voice "oh yes" It was the man who was looking for me down in the sewers. I backed away as I nervously spoke "w-who are you?" he grinned evilly and stepped forward "I'm the one who'll be taking you for a ride, my master has been most 'interested' in meeting you" I paled "where's April?" I stuttered, he smirked "don't worry that red haired bitch won't be bothering me anymore" he laughed.

"no" I whispered as I bolted toward the stairs, but he grabbed my hair and flung me against the wall, I hit it with so much force that the paintings on the wall started to vibrate I slid down on the floor groaning in pain "ah, ah, ah" the man smirked shaking his finger "I can't have you helping your friend after all the trouble she's caused" I glared up at him "you big, fat, ugly monster" I spat at him he lost his smile and slapped me hard across the face, before the pain hit me he puck me up by my neck glaring at my eyes "now that's just plain rude you brat" he hissed as he slapped me again only much harder. 

I cried out in pain but he slammed me hard against April's wall, it really hurt all the pain was coming at once I saw the man glare at me for a moment, Aprils apartment began to fade all I could see was that blonde haired monster, he began to laugh at my pain slowly he began to disappear his cold devilish laugh echoing in my head until I fell unconscious I knew that he had me beaten up because at certain points when I was alone in the dark I felt a new wave of pain hit me causing me to fall and scream out. 

But I knew no one would hear me, tears flowed down my cheeks they were hot with pain. I continued to cry until I felt slightly stronger. I slowly opened my eyes to find that my hands were tightly tied up behind my back, there were several bruises across my face but nothing too serious, I was laying on the floor of a small dark room, not a trace of light. No windows no light bulbs I sighed knowing that there was a strong chance that I may not get out of this place. 

I tried to sit up but I couldn't move, then I looked down at my body, I was covered in multicoloured bruises 'no wonder I can't move" I thought to myself. I felt like back when I was a child when my aunt would throw me downstairs but this is much worse. I sighed as I scanned the room, there was a small vent in the ceiling but it was too high up and there was no chance of me being able to jump that high with my hands tied the only chance I had was to headbut it. 

I laughed nervously at the idea but it was a fake laugh I knew I was in deep trouble. I felt my eye lids closing, the bruises on my face forcing them shut I wanted to sleep to rest but I then realised April, was she dead? No she couldn't be I pushed the thought aside and with my last ounce of strength I said almost like a whisper "Leo".


	21. Chapter 21

TMNT pt21

TMNT pt21

(Written in Leo's view)

We waited in the alley for Casey to come out of April's he was really taking a long time and Mikey's low patience span was begining to show. "Dude hurry up!" Mikey called Casey emerged but he looked even more dopey than normal, he had a weird goofy smile on his face and was in some sort of daze "Casey?" I said, clicking my fingers he shook his head and came out of his daze "huh wa?" he said "dude it's time to go" Mikey laughed pointing to his wrist Casey blushed slightly "yeah I know Mike I know"" Casey said as he marched in front of us Donatello and I exchanged glances, shrugged and followed him. 

We climbed up the fire escape and soon were on the rooftops "Leo where are we headed?" Donnie asked, "I think we should head over to Brooklyn, that's where most of the dragons tend to be" I replied as I took the lead leaping from rooftop to rooftop. I was thinking about earlier today 'how the shell did the foot ninja get into the lair?' I thought I was also worried about Ava, I knew April's was safe, I just felt as though something wasn't right. 

I sighed pushing the thought aside, it wasn't the time to get distracted as we drew nearer to Brooklyn Casey stopped "guys look!" he shouted pointing down to an alley where a gang of purple dragons were robbing an old lady "alright lady give us your purse an' we promise dis' will be short an' sweet" the leader smirked holding out his hand. I heard Casey growl as he pulled his mask over his face we all knew how much he hated the purple dragons, we also shared his hatered to them "let's go" I growled pulling out my katanas. 

We leapt from the rooftop to the fire escape waiting for the opportunity to attack "please don't kill me, I'm the only family my grandson has" the old lady tearfully pleaded " do I look as though I care lady?, you and yer' grandkid can go ta hell fer' all I care" he spat at her pulling a switchblade out of his pocket. That was the opportunity; we leapt down in front of the lady when I spoke "alright class who wants to tell me what these bad boys did?" Mikey spoke up "you mean apart from threatening a lady?" " Also the fact that their no good punks" Donatello added twirling his bow "AND Crossing us in a bad night" Casey added pulling out a hockey stick "precisely" I smirked as we lunged at them, they attacked back punching, kicking and using crowbars and other pathetic weapons we beat most of them but one dragon managed to scurry on to the rooftop. 

"Look!" Casey yelled smacking another dragon with his hockey stick, we looked over to where he was pointing; the dragon was escaping "I got him!" I yelled as I leapt up after him, the dragon wasn't that fast, I caught up to him with ease I pounced on him I stood up griping him by the collar I looked closer at him when my eyes narrowed, he was the one who threatened the old lady. 

"Alright dragon what does shredder want with Ava" I growled "as if I'm gona tell you ya' lizard freak" he spat I gripped his collar tighter and said in a low, dark tone "it's turtle" and within a few seconds I was holding the dragon upside down off the building holding on to his shoe "gaah okay yer' a turtle" he screamed "now tell me what he wants with her!" I growled at him "okay just put me back on da roof" he pleaded I threw him back on the roof as the rest of the guys climbed up "all I knows is that Hun says that he wants da girl and hes gona get her da night" my eyes widened "Ava!" I shouted I swung my katana and stopped directly at his neck "you purple dragons are SCUM!". 

I shouted as I raised my katana but Donnie and Mikey grabbed my arms as Casey punched the dragon "Leo we don't have time for this we have to get back to Aprils" I nodded as we raced back to April's apartment, I prayed that we would get there before Hun "please be safe" I whispered. We arrived back at the apartment minutes later, it was wrecked "oh no" I gasped "April" Casey called.

I went downstairs, when I reached the bottom step I tripped on something I stood up and pulled the light switch "oh god" I said laying on the floor motionless was April "GUYS!" I shouted as I knelt down beside her, I turned her around letting her get some air. Seconds later Casey, Donnie and Mikey arrived Donnie knelt down looking for a pulse as Casey's eyes narrowed down to slits and he tightly clenched his fists "when I get my hands on that big blond son of a-." "SHE'S ALIVE!" Donnie shouted "but she needs to get to a hospital NOW" he added as Casey puck her up. 

I nodded as we took April out to the battle shell which was parked outside the alley. We drove to the hospital in silence I was driving Mikey was looking at April worried and Donnie was examining her wounds "guys she might have an internal bleeding, she's also got some major bruises and possibly some broken-." Casey slammed his fist hard on the seat "we should've been there to protect them, why did we all have to go" Casey growled he was struggling to fight back tears. 

I sighed feeling the same way, "were here" Casey leapt out of the van "wait" Donnie whispered calling him back "take this and call us the moment she wakes, and ask her what happened" he told him Casey nodded and ran in carrying a wounded April in his arms "what now?" Mikey asked looking at me. I sighed deeply parking the van "we wait".


	22. Chapter 22

TMNT pt22

TMNT pt22

I came to a while later, I opened my eyes praying I had fallen asleep on April's couch and all of this was just a very long horrible nightmare. But I was wrong I was still in the dark room I sighed as I heard loud footsteps approach the room, they stopped outside the door. I heard some sort of code being punched in and the door automatically opened I turned around as my eyes narrowed by themselves the big blonde guy was back he smirked "aww you woke up, I wanted the pleasure of kicking your gut" "and I wanted to win the lottery, looks like were both going to be disappointed" I said sarcastically, the glare still remaining on my face.

The man lost his smirk and puck me up tossing me like a rag doll over his shoulder "I'm going to do you a favour and pretend you never said that" he said as he walked out of the room and into a narrow hallway, we came up to an elevator which had the same logo that the ninja had. The man walked in, still holding me and pressed the top button before turning to me and smirking "I can't wait to see the look on those shellback's faces when the master is through with you" "how dare you talk about them you big ape" I growled at him he lost his smirk and returned the glare.

The doors of the elevator opened revealing another hallway but the floors were wooden and the walls looked like the were from ancient Japan he walked to the end f the hallway and stopped in front of a large door, they opened by themselves, he stepped forward and threw me as hard as he could on to the floor "oof" I groaned as my face made contact with it, I turned on my back and looked around the room, it was a traditional Japanese dojo, almost everywhere was wooden and there were several deathly weapons displayed on the walls I gulped hoping they were just for display when I noticed a man at the top of the room, he was kneeling down in front of a small wooden table he was covered with a shadow so I couldn't make out what he looked like.

"Hun is that the girl I was expecting?" he asked his voice was like the devils it sending chills down to the depths of my soul I shivered as he stood up and walked towards me into the light I stared at him he was Asian he was wearing a white and light blue Japanese style top which had the red foot logo on it was he was also wearing a white pair of Japanese silk trousers "who are you?" I stuttered looking up at him as he stood over me "I am Oroku Saki leader of the honourable foot ninja" "I understand you have befriended the evil turtles" "there not evil" I growled but Hun kicked me hard in the ribs "shut up!" he spat "now Hun obviously the poor girl's mind has been clouded by the evilness of the freaks" Oroku said "THEY ARE NOT EVIL!, they have been kind and sweet especially.." I shut my mouth immediately 'was I about to tell this low life that I liked Leo?' Saki's eyes narrowed "especially who?" he asked his voice was low and edgy I didn't reply, Hun replied for me "I think she has feelings for one of them master, in the elevator she seemed particularity mad if I insulted them" he said his voice sounded disgusted "which one of those freaks do you have feelings for girl" Saki growled as he slid a gauntlet on his hand "I- I don't know what your talking about" I stuttered.

I knew that he could tell by the sound of my voice that I was lying he approached me and puck me up roughly holding me by the collar he slowly sliced the side of my cheek drawing a single drop of blood "is it the one with the purple bandana?" he asked I could tell by the tone of his voice that it wasn't tolerant I slowly shook my head he frowned "is it the incompetent, idiotic one who wears the orange bandana?" I glared at him before saying lowly "no" his frown still remained as he stabbed the gauntlet beside my head into the wood "is it the angry aggressive one who wears the red bandana?" he growled I looked at the floor and shook my head whispering "no" Saki's face made a devilish smile "Leonardo" he smirked his voice scared me so much that I started to pale he lost his smile and lunged his gauntlet deep into my stomach I screamed out in pain as he pulled it out and tossed me onto the floor I landed with a slam, the blood already turning my white tank top red.

I weakly looked up at Saki "you're a traitor to the human race, I should have expected as much from you, your just like you father" he hissed at me "you knew my father" I said, my voice was weak and shaky Saki laughed and clicked his fingers out of nowhere 2 ninjas appeared standing above me "take the girl back to her cell " he smirked as the ninjas grabbed my arms dragging me along the floor "Hun show her my hospitality" he said Devilishly as Hun smiled and cracked his knuckles he waited until me and him were alone in my room before he turned and started to punch and violently kick me, I fell unconscious after the first blow but I could still feel the independent wave of pain from every punch.

Hun stopped and walked out of the room leaving me alone, I opened 1 eye but it soon shut I was unable to stay awake I needed to close my eyes "Leo I need you" I whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

TMNT pt23

TMNT pt23

(In Leo's view)

Donatello, Michelangelo and I were waiting in the battle shell parked in an alley beside the hospital, we were all worried, April was in a critical condition and Ava was missing. I sighed, as I remained still on the drivers' seat ready to go as soon as Casey calls us on the cell shell. Donnie was holding the cell looking blankly at it while Mikey was staring out the window "Leo do you think Ava's okay?" he asked still staring, a worried look all over his face before I could reply Donatello spoke "why Mikey you all worried for your little girlfriend" he said sarcastically I frowned at him and opened my mouth but Mikey interrupted "dude Ava is NOT my girlfriend" Mikey snapped but his voice changed to worry again "she's like a little sister to me dude I just hope she's safe" Mikey sighed looking into the sky "she better be safe for Hun's sake" I growled gripping the steering wheel slightly tighter "where is Raphael?" I asked Mikey he shrugged then we both looked at Donatello "I think he went to bed" he replied still staring with worried eyes at his cell, when it started to bleep.

He immediately flipped it open when Casey's face appeared on the screen "Casey how's April?" Donatello asked "she woke up she has a couple of bruises on her head an' she might need an operation but she'll live" he smiled "ohh thank shell" Mikey grinned, "We were all worried" Donnie added "Casey put her on so we can ask her about the attack" I said taking the cell from Don "okay" Casey replied but his voice suddenly got softer and gentle "April, babe it's the guys" he spoke handing April the cell "hey guys" April smiled weakly as her face appeared on the small screen of the cell we all gasped, she had 1 black and 1 blue eye and a couple of stitches across her right cheek "April what happened to you and Ava at your apartment?" I asked. "Well I was doing Ava's nails when the alarm downstairs went off, I thought it was nothing because it's been going off by itself a lot lately" "I told Ava I'd be right back so I went downstairs but when I reached the bottom step the alarm suddenly went off on it's own, I thought 'okay, that's weird' and I walk toward the alarm but from nowhere Hun appeared before I could twitch he snapped his big fat fingers and I was jumped by ninjas" she paused, trying to keep her voice calm but we could all hear Casey growl in the background but her voice stopped him "as the ninjas where doing this to me" she pointed to her face "Hun laughed and said that he was taking Ava to the Shredder" this time I was the one who growled as Donnie took the cell from me "thanks April you really helped us" Donnie smiled into the cell "yeah get well soon, we'll send you a card" Mikey laughed as Don hung up.

I again took the cell from him and called Raph, moments later he puck up "I was just about to call you guys where the shell are ya'?" "Raph that's not important listen Ava's been kidnapped by Hun and taken to the Shredder we need you to take the shell cycle and meet us at Shredder's skyscraper" I replied as Donnie started the engine Raph let out a low growl "I'm already there" and hung up come on Don we need to go I urged as I closed the shell.

I didn't trust Raph to wait outside Shredder's skyscraper for long before losing his extremely short temper and facing him alone. "AWW SHELL!" Donnie shouted as he slapped the steering wheel "what is I dude?" Mikey asked "of all time, the stupid thing won't start" Donnie fell back frustrated. Impatient I opened the side door of the Battle shell "come ON we've no time for this" I yelled running ahead they soon followed I leapt up to the side of a building and leapt again to the other side, I did this until I flipped on the roof, I froze Donnie and Mikey leapt up behind me and growled, standing in front of us was Karai and over 40 foot ninjas, we slowly drew our weapons and glared at Karai who returned the glare with no hesitation.

"I suggest that you turn back, it is for the best" she said without emotion as she drew her katanas "not when YOUR master has one of OUR friends" I hissed pointing my blade at her "you have chosen your own fate" she replied lunging at me I leapt quickly out of the way and sliced my katanas at her but she turned and slapped hers against mine, we continued to cross blades as Donnie and Mikey were making short work of the foot "I swear Donnie these guys have lost it" Mikey shouted over to Donnie as Don split kicked 2 ninjas "lost what you goofball?" he replied "their ninja mojo DUH! Donnie, dude they just aren't a challenge anymore" he grinned before continuing "for we turtles are far SUPERIOR haha!" he yelled as he whacked 4 ninjas unconscious with his nun-chucks,

meanwhile me and Karai were still fighting with katanas "you must surrender if you care for your well being" she growled struggling to keep my weight of her swords "not when Ava needs me" I replied as I punched her in the face temporally buying us time "guys we need to go NOW!" I shouted as we bolted to the skyscraper as it came into clear view "were on our way Ava just hold on" I said to myself as we came one step closer to rescuing her from the Shredder.


	24. Chapter 24

TMNT pt 24

TMNT pt24

As I lay tied up on the floor the room started to spin, my head was throbbing beating like a drum, my stomach was bleeding badly I could feel the blood draining from it, my whole tank top had been dyed red from blood. I stared at the wall wondering if I would ever make it out of here or ever see Leo again, I sighed as the dizziness in my head slightly eased, I heard voices outside one of them seemed vaguely familiar.

I took a deep breath and gritted my clenched my teeth together as I turned my head towards the door to listen to the voices but their was a moments silence when I heard a whack and a body hit the floor. My face grew confused as the door popped open and in came the one turtle I didn't expect to see here "Raphael?" I asked weakly as he walked closer smirking "yeah kid, now let's get your outa' here" as he bent down and cut through my ropes with his sai as if they were bits of string.

He carefully puck me up "h-how did you know where to find me?" I asked as he puck me up "Leo called" he replied walking through the door, I looked down to see a groaning ninja slowly becoming conscious but Raph quickly stopped him by kicking him in the stomach again knocking him out. He quickly glanced down the hallway to make sure no one was coming, I could already feel my eyelids growing heavy and when he ran down the hallway it almost felt like he was rocking me to sleep. I felt my eyes shut, but I heard Raph yell "Ava don't go fallin' asleep I need ya to stay with me!" I barley had my eyes open as I nodded he stopped running and looked around "wha-what is it?" I asked as I felt the world starting to spin swiftly around me "it's too quiet" he said lowly, his eyes narrowing but before any of us can blink a bunch of ninjas appeared they drew their weapons Raph turned and ran back down the hallway "your running from a fight" I smirked he looked down and smirked back "as much as I wana beat the shell outa those ninja wanabees, now aint the best time" he said as we came to a window, the foot weren't too far behind.

As pale as I was, I went even paler as Raph put one of his feet on it "please tell me we're not about to do what I think we're gona do" I stuttered looking nervously at Raph who was looking down the window "you wana take the stairs?" he raised a brow I looked back to see the foot quickly coming down the hallway "nope I'm good" I turned quickly back to Raph who smirked and gently put me over his shoulder, he pulled out a rope and stood up on the window.

He put the hook of the rope on the bar above the window and slowly but swiftly started to slip down, the cold air hit me, and it felt harder to keep my eyes open "Raph I don't feel" I started but my eyelids shut "AVA stay awake, we're almost down-." He paused "oh shell" he said his tone was low and nervous it took all of my strength to open my eyes but my curiosity got the better of me. My eyes widened as I saw a grinning Hun holding the hook of the rope "my master would prefer me to keep you alive girl" he smirked at me I shivered slightly when he spoke again "but he doesn't even know your gone" he grinned deviously as he let go of the hook.

We fell fast but Raph grabbed on to a pipe, I fell off his shoulder but he quickly grabbed my arm "AAAAH" I cringed as it really hurt, Raph, in a state of shock loosened his grip not wanting to hurt me, but before he could tighten it again I slipped out from his grasp. I screamed as I fell I looked up my fall seemed to go, for a moment in slow motion I looked up to see a grinning Hun, when I glanced down I saw Raph reaching down shouting my name.

But reality kicked in and I started to fall down 10 stories the wind blew rapidly through my hair, I could feel myself getting faster and faster. I was dreading the impact I would face when I hit the ground. I heard my name being called, but the voice wasn't Raph's, it was LEO'S I heard him call "I got ya" as he roughly caught me I looked up at him, but he looked up at Raph signalling him to climb down I opened my mouth to thank him but a sudden wave of pain came through my stomach I cried out in pain and tightly gripped my stomach Leo looked down "Ava what's?-." he paused his eyes widened as he seen how serious my condition was I heard him gasp "oh no" before he turned and glared at Saki's skyscraper he growled at it before turning back to me.

Tears came as I started gasping for air I felt as though I was slowly being suffocated "dude wasn't she wearing a white shirt?" Mikey asked as he came over but his eyes widened when he too saw how seriously injured I was he gasped and ran beside me and held my hand. "She was" Donnie gasped as he ran forward, he touched the tank top slowly pulling it up, but the pain was too much I screamed in agony as he lightly pulled it up. I heard all of them gasp but when the air hit my stomach I feel unconscious.


	25. Chapter 25

TMNT pt25

TMNT pt25

Whilst I was unconscious I could feel myself leaving my body, I felt like I was dying but instead of my soul rising from it, I could feel myself slowly being caged away. I had a flashback of the past, I was laying on a floor I groaned as I opened my eyes above me was a man, he was in his mid thirties he was practicing Bushido although I knew that I had never seen him before, I felt as though I know him.

I watched him in awe and thought 'if only master Splinter could see this' but in the corner of the room was a cage and inside it was a small grey rat. Moving about I squinted my eyes to get a closer look, my jaw dropped when I realised what he was doing the small rat was mimicking the man's every move. I felt that all of this was somehow familiar to me, something on the wall caught my eye, it was a calendar I looked at the year "it can't be" I gasped putting my hand over my mouth it was the year before I was born.

I started to panic "but this doesn't make any sense how?, why am I here?" I asked myself I looked over at the man 'it must have something to do with him' I thought 'maybe I'll get a clue if I look about the room' I thought as I walked about I looked for some sort of clue when I froze, on the table was a framed photo and on the photo was my "mother" I whispered placing my right hand on my heart and the other on the frame.

The photo was beautiful, my mother was smiling sitting on a swing in a garden with petals blowing gently in the breeze, I had forgotten what she ha looked like, her hair was down to her waist it was as dark as the midnight sky, her eyes were a cross- point between diamond and sapphire, her face was beautiful, it was as white as snow she looked so happy and peaceful.

I turned to look at the man who had stopped training and came over to the photo picking it up he smiled lovingly into it "soon we will be together my love" he whispered and kissed my mothers forehead I smiled and realised "you're my father" I said to him, and although I don't exist yet, I wanted to run and hug him. But before I could move an inch the door busted down and in came the last person I wanted to see "Hun" I growled, he smiled venomously at my father before clicking his fingers, in an instant the foot ninjas came and shot some sort of string at my dad binding his arms and legs to the string before electrocuting him he cried out in pain "DAD!" I screamed before running to one of the ninja's "let him go you pyjama wearing freak" I growled punching him but my hand just went right through him.

I gasped in shock quickly pulling it back I knew I could do nothing to help my father, I felt so helpless, watching him suffer was worse that what Saki did to me in his skyscraper, tears began to come to my eyes but before they could make their way out a figure came to the door, I paled and took a step back, this figure was the most evil thing I had ever seen it was a man wearing armour with sharp spikes coming from all over it, he came over to my dad "Hamato Yoshi, you are working for my enemy, if you want to live tell me what are they planning" His voice was so familiar, it sent chills down my spine.

 My father glared up at him "I work for no man's enemy" he said, his voice was so calm, so honourable "you dare lie to me" the man growled, my father glared at him he opened his mouth but before he could say anything the small grey rat somehow escaped from his cage and jumped on Hun's face lashing at it "yes get him, tear his eyes out" I cheered, but Hun grabbed the rat and threw him out the window "oh no" I gasped, my father glared again up at the man before saying the most respectful thing I have ever heard "he who lives without honour shall end without honour" the man ignored the statement and raised his gauntlet "enough" he hissed as he swung it at my dad "NOOOOO!!" I screamed as I knelt beside my father I shut my eyes not wanting to look at his injuries. 

I hugged him tightly, my body never passed through him tears rolling down my face, they were hot with rage and pain, I finally saw my dad only to loose him. I sat upright I now realised who that man was and how he had caused all of my pain and my parents death. I opened my eyes and took one last look at my dead father I leaned down and kissed his forehead, I stood up before whispering, "I love you dad"


	26. Chapter 26

TMNT pt26

TMNT pt26

I looked back at my father for one last time as he slowly disappeared and I was left alone, the whole room started to go black as once again I was floating in nothingness. I was alone with my thoughts I began to think of my mother, how beautiful she looked in the photo, how at peace she was. Suddenly I went to another flashback this one I remembered all too well it was when I was three, I was out in the garden playing with my cousins I smiled we were so happy that day.

I turned my attention to the kitchen I froze, there was my aunt talking to my mother I started to back away but I reassured myself 'it's alright Ava, they can't see or hear you' I took a deep breath and walked beside my mother, she was handing my aunt a cup of coffee when she spoke "my master knows about the child Kumi" my aunt said lowly glaring at my mother, sipping her tea, my mother looked at her sister "and what am I supposed to do about it" she growled "I will make this as clear as I can Kumi, either you get rid of Ava or the master has instructed me to get RID of you" My aunt said calmly not caring about what she had just said. My mothers eyes widened "you would ask me to do that" she said shocked, her eyes then narrowed "your master has taken over your head, you're a traitor to this family," she growled.

This time my aunt's eyes narrowed she slowly rose from her seat and spoke in a low and dangerous tone "I take it you will not kill the child" My mother quickly stood up "I will give my life to protect her" she said without any hesitation.

Tears filled my eyes, "she really loved me," I whispered. My aunt's eyes flared she was enraged " fine" she hissed she stormed out into the garden, I followed but once I was there her facial expression had changed so much, it was as if that whole conversation had never happened. I glanced over at my mother who was the same, she walked over to me as a toddler and puck me up cradling me " say goodbye to your cousins Ava" she said as I waved goodbye as my cousins did the same "goodbye sister" my aunt whispered turning her back to us. I was scared because I knew what fate waited for my mother.

I prayed that I would disappear from this memory shortly; I didn't want to view another death of my parents. I stood alone in the garden; my mother and my younger self went inside I was alone in the garden I started to silently sob, my heart felt like it was breaking I finally met my father only to view him being killed and now I begin to remember my mother and in a few hours she too will be killed.

I walked over to the blossom tree that stood in the centre of the garden on it was a swing "this is the swing from the photo" I smiled as I sat on it. I remained there for a few hours consumed by thought 'why was I having these flashbacks and what did they mean?' the sun finally set and I braced myself for the worst as I walked inside my home I walked through the hall down to my mother's room.

As I walked past my bedroom where a three year old me was smiling in her sleep dreaming peacefully. I sighed deeply as I closed the door and softly whispered "don't worry you'll find great friends someday" I walked into my mothers room, the door was open she was looking out the window dressed in her long white silk nightdress I knew that she couldn't hear me but I just had to say it "mom I love you" I said she looked over toward me and for a brief moment I thought that she heard me, but her look turned into a spiteful glare I swiftly turned around only to join her glare standing by the doorway was a ninja, she drew a long dagger with a ruby incrusted on the handle.

"Sister there is no need to hide your face behind the mask" my mother said still looking out of the window, the ninja removed the mask to indeed reveal my aunt with a cold emotionless face "I have been given the pleasure to dispose of you" she spoke her words harsh, tears began to fill my eyes as my mother lay on the bed "so be it" she said as she got in the sheets she angrily spoke "Ava will be in your custody, be good to her" My aunt's face darkened "by the way sister" my aunt started as she held the dagger next to my mothers heart "I thought that I should let you know that I helped kill Hamato" she smiled venomously but before my mother could take it in. My aunt plunged the dagger into her heart and hissed into her ear "and I will make that brat you call a daughter wish that she was never born" I fell on my knees crying my eyes out.

My mother had sacrificed her life to protect me as my aunt disappeared out the window I ran beside my mother holding her hand "I'm sorry you had to die for me" I sobbed but a movement in the hall caught my attention standing in the hallway holding a teddy bear was a little three year old me looking to at mother but at me. Before I could speak I felt myself again disappearing ' I'm not sure how much more pain I can take' I thought as I looked one last time at my mother and myself before my life went downhill.


	27. Chapter 27

TMNT pt27

TMNT pt27

Yet again I was in nothing but this time i did feel something. I felt pain and a lot of it, I felt as though I couldn't move even every breath was a struggle 'was I coming back to reality?' I asked myself slowly as my critical wounds slowly reappeared, bruises started to appear on my head arms legs and stomach but there was no blood, this made no sense.

I heard my name being called, I knew I was beginning to awake. I shivered feeling strange wires over my body. I was laying in an emergency room, but recognising the smell it was in the sewers. I slowly opened my eyes to see Leo sitting on a chair beside me, he looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

I smiled weakly at him "Ava" he gasped gently holding my hand "hey Leo" I smiled at him, I then looked at myself to see strange wires over my chest arms and legs "what are these?" I asked Leo "Don made them, they're supposed to keep your seizures stable", "oh" I looked around "are we in the lair?" I asked, "yeah this is the emergency room" he smiled I smiled back at him but it soon faded I was remembering my about the flashbacks I had "Ava what is it?" Leo asked with a worried look on his face "Leo I-." I paused my head started to throb 'not again' I thought but before I could hold my head I could feel again, myself being pulled away inside. But it was much worse this time, I was a child again and I was re-living the nightmare that I had a few weeks ago.

(Leo's view)

Ava closed her eyes and cringed in pain letting out a cry, "Ava" I gasped standing up I wasn't sure either to stay or to go and get Donatello, I turned to rush out the door when a dark voice stopped me I turned around to see Ava, she was sitting upright smirking evilly her eyes were glowing blue "I wouldn't do that if I where you" she threatened "Ava?" I asked confused not knowing if this was Ava or a dark side, she started to laugh "don't insult me, I'm ten times better that that pathetic cow that owns this body" I glared at her "how DARE you call her pathetic!" I yelled at her she had crossed the line no one insults Ava, I growled at her when my brothers rushed in "Leo what's the?," Donnie started before looking over at Ava "Ava?" he asked "dudes why is her eyes are glowing??" Mikey gasped "what the shell?" Raph said confused, when the being that possessed Ava spoke up "typical" she smirked "what's typical?" Don asked, "It's typical that the only friends that poor little lonely Ava can make are turtles" she smirked evilly.

I glared at her clenching my fists I didn't want to hurt her but Raph on the other hand rushed beside her and choked her by the neck glaring at her "why you little-"but she maintained her smirk "I think it would be wise that I let you know that I feel no pain" she venomously smiled "all the pain that should happen to me goes straight to Ava" she laughed, Raph immediately let go "and who are you?" I asked lowly, narrowing my eyes "my name is Kismet, and I will be your undoing" we all looked at each other "what did we ever do to you?" Mikey asked this time Kismet narrowed her eyes "I'll make this as clear as I can I HATE Ava, she has made this body weak I should be in control not HER and I despise anything that she loves and cares about" she glared directly at me straight down through my body "and I will destroy you all", "I don't think so, we'll get you outa Ava first ya demon" Raph hissed "just you try" she smiled closing her eyes "I am getting better at controlling when I can temporarily control the body and it would be a shame if poor little Ava would open her eyes to find Raph punching the living daylights out of her" she laughed as Raph growled.

Kismet glanced at us "I will be back turtles you can be certain of that" she hissed before her bright glowing eyes faded, Ava was coming back but she had a fresh new cut on the side of her face "bu- but tha- that's impossible" Donatello gasped before running over as Ava collapsed back on the bed Mikey soon joined him "Dude what did Kismet do?" he asked concerned looking from Don, to Raph to me. We all looked at each other and then to Ava "Mikey" I spoke up "that's a question we all want to know".


	28. Chapter 28

TMNT pt28

TMNT pt28

I awoke with a slight jump, panting heavily managing to fight back tears I weakly smiled at the guys, who stared at me with worriedd eyes "hi guys" Raph was the first to speak up "what the shell happened to ya?" he asked. I lost my smile "unfortunatly sometimes dreams can become reality" I said almost like a whisper before looking up at the turtles "what's up with you guys? You look all confused" I asked.

Mikey spoke up "well ya know it's not everyday someone falls asleep then wakes up with a huge mondo cut on her cheek" he said nervously, it was a lie. I raised a brow at him but this time Donatello spoke up "remember when you were in the alley with Leo and that he said that you fought off your aunt" he said walking closer. I slowly nodded "well it's hard to explain, but here it goes, you have a split personality with a being who calls herself Kismet she wants total control of your body and she's the one who has been causing you the seizures" he explained.

I stared at him my eyes widening "I have a split personality?" I asked, mainly to myself " I guess so Ava" Mikey said solemnly I took a deep sigh as Leo came beside me "don't worry Ava well help you through this" he spoke his voice full of confidence and truth I smiled up at him "thanks guys you have no idea what this means to me" I grinned.

The turtles smiled back before Raph yawned "well I'm goin' to bed" he stretched as he headed out of the room Donnie was next to depart he wanted to do lots of research on his computer "are you hungry Ava?" Leo asked I shook my head "are you sure because I'm making tea anyway so it wouldn't be any trouble" he went on but still I protested, "trust me Leo I couldn't eat even if I was hungry" I smiled over at him.

He slowly nodded before exiting leaving me alone with Mikey I sighed as he pulled a seat next to me "you know its funny" I smiled "what's funny?" he asked confused "nearly every time I'm with you guys I find myself being unconscious or being beaten up" I laughed softly Mikey's face twisted with even more confusion "that's funny? Jeez Ava you have a weird sense of humour girlfriend" he shook his head as I giggled.

He looked at my cut for a moment before asking, "so how did that happen?" he asked innocently pointing to it "well it started a couple of weeks ago, I was having this really bad nightmare about when I was six and I lived with my aunt it was going pretty bad but thankfully Raph woke me up" Mikey looked at me confusion written all over his face I grinned over at him "don't worry it'll make sense in a minute Mikey" "Raph did something nice?" he asked in shock, I smiled "when I woke up before you guys were all here it was just me and Leo, I was going to tell him about theses flashbacks I had whenever I was passed out but I felt odd, it was like a force was pulling me deeper inside my own body" I paused my smile fading "I was re-living the nightmare I had only this time it felt more real I was six and I was playing tag with my cousins in my aunts back yard, then she comes out of nowhere and the clouds grow dark I could actually feel the thunder growling as she whipped me with a belt, the she grabs me by my hair, drags me inside and throws me in the closet" I paused I felt nervous remembering it I glanced over to Mikey who was growing pale an shaking just listening to it "then these spikes come from the wall, the last time I had the nightmare Raph woke me, but this time.." I stopped looking down at my bruised hands "no one woke you" Mikey finished the sentence almost like a whisper his eyes wide, before shaking his head "wait did you say your aunt whipped you with a belt?" he asked he went pale as I nodded staring at the sheets.

"Don't worry it's not serious Mikey" I paled giving him a fake smile. He raised a brow "Ava in case you haven't noticed you're like in the EMERGENCY ROOM!" he yelled I jumped slightly because I've never seen him look so worried "normally none of us are ever injured enough to use it, so you can't go around sayin' it's not serious cus when your in here it's like SERIOUS!" he looked at me worried I smiled at him "Mikey don't worry like Leo said it's going to be okay" I reassured him "besides I think I'm the one who should be worrying I've got a evil demon who wants to kill me" I added sarcastically but I bit my lip knowing it was true.

Mikey came down and gave me a wink, I smiled as he snuck a quick peck on my cheek "like Leo says we're here to help" I smiled peacefully as he left "you know you probably should get some rest if you ever want to get outa this room" he laughed I chuckled lightly as my eyes closed placing me in yet another sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

TMNT pt29

TMNT pt29

Oddly enough I didn't dream when Mikey left the room, but I also wasn't floating in darkness like I was in the past few times I was asleep. I was still in the guys' emergency bed I struggled to lift my eyelids, but I slowly got them open once i did my eyes scanned around the room "am I dreaming?" I asked myself I called out to see if anyone would respond when there was no response I rolled my eyes "I guess so".

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice it was whispering something in a foreign language, its sound echoing around the room, bouncing off the walls my eyes Widened as I seen a pair of bright blue eyes appear on the ceiling along with a set or blood red lips smiling at me but not in a nice way "your fate will come soon" she hissed still remaining the grin "you- your Kismet" I stuttered she closed her glowing eyes and started to chuckle lightly as her mouth disappeared but her laugh remained bouncing off the walls echoing across the lair then her whole face appeared in front of mine I gasped as I realised it was "me" I whispered, she lost her smile as I started to levitate down toward the bed.

I was millimetres in front of her when she hissed, "I am not YOU!" she shouted as a huge invisible force threw me into the wall "your fate is sealed Ava" she frowned, before I could open my mouth I fell through the wall I yelled for help, I landed with a thud on some ones garden the grass stabbing my skin.

I groaned as I lifted my head my pupils shrank as a familiar shadow cast itself over my "oh no" I gasped my aunts eyes narrowed and she forced a smirk "back for more I see" I shook my head "no- no more" I said as I attempted to stand but I fell before I could even balance on my knees. My aunt laughed "you poor pathetic child I know you don't fear me but, I DON'T CARE" she hissed as she grabbed the roots of my hair.

I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming out in pain I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she hurt me, I glared up at her, took a deep breath and whispered "I'm out of here" and with that I was back in reality.

I gave a sigh of relief "well at least I can wake up when I want" I muttered to myself. I looked around it must've been pretty late because I could hear Raph snoring coming from his room, I needed a drink to clear my head so I took a deep breath and cringed as I sat upright and pulled the wires attached to my body. I turned on the side of the bed allowing my legs to swing for a moment as I gathered all of my strength and set my feet on the floor "oww" I whispered as I leaned against the wall I took a deep breath and started to slowly make my way to the main room.

The TV's were all still on I froze as I heard a moaning coming from the couch but it quickly passed when I realised Mikey must've fallen asleep watching TV 'AGAIN!' I thought sarcasticially. I smiled and continued making my way to the kitchen I was 3 feet away from it when I just had to stop, I was out of breath and panting heavily, it also didn't help that my legs felt like jelly I sighed in annoyance.

The sound of a throat being cleared made me jump but I fell to the ground "ouch" I groaned I could feel my favourite turtle come closer "Ava are you okay?" Leo asked as he puck me up in his strong toned arms "yeah I was just getting some water" I smiled "everyone was sleeping so I decided to stretch my legs" I explained I heard him sigh "Ava you really do have no sense of danger" he smirked as he lay me back on the bed "I'll be right back just stay here" he ordered, I saluted as he headed for the kitchen he returned a few minutes later with a bottle of water "thanks" I smiled at him he returned the smile as he sat down "so what's on your mind?" he asked as I opened the cap of the water I took a quick sip before placing the bottle on the bench beside the bed "Leo whenever I fell off the building and you caught me, once I was knocked out I started having this flashback" I paused to look at him he nodded showing that I had his attention "but the thing is it was a memory that wasn't mine it was before I was born, it was weird it was in my dad's dojo he was practicing bushido and he goes over to look at a photo of my mum when Hun burst's through the door and Saki comes in and finishes off my dad" I glanced over to Leo whose jaw was wide open "you saw it?" I said at last I nodded as he came over and hugged me "it must've been awful for you to witness that" I closed my eyes and whispered "yes it was" he kissed my good cheek softly "don't worry Ava, when you loose someone their body my leave but their spirit always stays with the one they love" he whispered into my ear as he stroked my hair I smiled somehow him stroking my hair soothed me and made my eyelids grow heavy. Leo slowly and gently lay me back down on the bed and kissed me sweetly "you'll get better soon" he said softly. I smiled again closing my eyes finally being able to dream again.


	30. Chapter 30

TMNT pt30

TMNT pt30

Over the next couple of days I got weaker and paler, I couldn't eat or heck I couldn't look at food without feeling unwell. I was still stuck on the emergency bed with Mikey trying to get me to eat some toast "come on Ava you have to eat something" Mikey urged me holding the slice of toast in front of my mouth I shook my head slowly "Mikey I'm sorry but I can't eat I don't feel like I can even look at food" I looked at him as he sighed deeply and turned to face Donatello "Ava why don't you want to eat?" Donatello asked whilst Mikey got up "I don't know but every time I look, or think about food my tummy gets really sore" I shivered all of a sudden I started to feel extremely cold I paled as Donatello came closer placing his hand on my forehead "oh boy" he whispered as he rushed over to the cabinet and pulled out a thermometer "open up" he said, I obediently opened my mouth as he swiftly placed the thermometer in it.

"Don what's up?" Raph asked as he walked in "not now Raph" Donnie replied taking the thermometer out of my mouth "well remind me not to disturb tha EGGHEAD!" Raph growled. Don ignored him and stared at the thermometer " oh shell" he mumbled as I got even colder I could barley move my fingers "Don what is it?" I asked, "Raph get everyone in here" Don said as he ran back to the medicinal cabinet "not until you apologize egghead" Raph grumbled as he crossed his arms "NOW!" Donnie shouted as he looked at Raph who stood speechless for a moment before running out to get everyone "D-d-Donnie wh-what's wrong w-with m-m-me?" I stuttered, shivering i was feeling pale and drained.

Before he had the chance to respond Leo came rushing through the door. "Donatello what's wrong with Ava?" he asked before rover beside me "Ava" Donnie started as he walked over beside me "yeah" I replied "remember when I said that you lost a LOT of blood?" I nodded a yes "well when you loose a lot of blood there's a slight chance of developing a type of side affect in which your heart works faster and your brain works slower" he explained solemnly "I don't understand Don what's going to happen to Ava?" Leo asked nervously, slowly holding my hand. Donatello sighed "she needs a blood transfusion SOON or else she'll die" he explained with a grim look on his face.

Mikey and Raph gasped, Leo didn't speak. My hand started to shake what from I don't know it was most likely fear from what Donnie had just told us, or it could have been the fact that I'm practically freezing but I had a hunch that it was from Leo, he was publicly holding my hand but these thoughts were pushed aside when Leo stood up, still holding on to my hand "Ava your not going to die" he reassured me his voice was so confident but not full of pride he held my hand slightly tighter to prevent me from shaking any further. Raph spoke up "yo Donnie where the shell are we supposed to get blood?" he asked.

Leo and I looked at Don hoping to get a positive response but he looked puzzled for a moment "getting the blood isn't hard Raph, it's getting the blood type" he explained. A voice that remained silent for some time spoke up "then what is the hard part of this task my san?" Master Splinter asked emerging from the shadows "it's getting the right blood type Sensei," he explained before turning on his heel over to his computer, a screen came with all the details of my blood I looked at him confused "D-Donnnnnnie w-what-?" I stuttered but Don finished "it's from the sample I took from you a week ago remember" his eyes not leaving the screen.

My blue lips started to tremble how could I forget, reliving the experience with my aunt I started to shiver, but I felt like I was starting to sweat, not a cold one a hot one 'what's going on?' I asked myself "oh boy!" Donnie spoke at last, his eyes wide "dude what is it?" Mikey asked rushing over to him "I can't believe it" he muttered "Donatello!" Leo shouted. Don turned slowly facing all of us "Ava, your blood type is the rarest on the planet" he said "aww come on Donnie this is New York you can find it all here dude" Mikey smiled "Mikey 90 of the world's population is A blood type, Ava's is AB positive less than 1.5 of people are that type in the world!" he yelled Mikey's eyes widened "ohhh" he sighed.

I lay down and shut my eyes, I felt all the worst possible emotions you could fell come at me at once, angry that my blood type is so rare, we cant get any, scared that I am going to die and sad that I may lose Leo, Mikey Raph, Donnie, Splinter, April and Casey but what Donnie said next caught me completely off guard "AB positive is Leo's blood type".


	31. Chapter 31

TMNT pt31

TMNT pt31

"What!?" I gasped, Leo's face was as shocked as I was, "you mean Ava and I have the same blood type!?" Leo asked, astonished. Donnie nodded slowly looking at Leo as if he was crazy. 'I can't believe it!' I thought, this is so strange I shivered but my forehead started to really burn.

I groaned slightly in pain, Donnie came rushing beside me placing his hand on my forehead, immediately pulling it away "oww,guys she's really burning up" he said before turning to Leo who nodded "Don you don't even need to ask" he said before heading into the main room along with Donatello "Ava " Mikey whispered before taking Leo's seat I turned to face him and smiled up at him "yeah?" I asked "you know your gona be ok right?" he smirked holding my hand I nodded I knew the guys would never give up or let anything bad happen to me. "It's weird" I started, Mikey made a confused look before asking, "what is?" "Every time I'm with you guys I feel like I'm part of something you know" I said, he nodded somehow understanding where I was coming from.

A few moments later Donnie appeared holding a bag full of blood, Leo appeared soon after with a bandage around his left arm ' I can't believe Leo actually gave blood for me, maybe he feels something for me too' these thoughts spiralled through my mind as Donnie walked over holding the bag. He set up the equipment ready for the transfusion when he announced "there's something I think you all should know" we directed our attention to him when he said "there's a 50 percent chance that Ava's body will reject Leo's mutated blood" the guys exchanged worried glances with one another and then looked at me.

I hated being put in the spot like this I looked at each of them unsure of what to say, I mean what could I say? I sighed and nodded to Donatello to go ahead and give me the blood. He ushered everyone out of the area before approaching me with a small needle, I shivered but not from the cold/hotness it was from fear, I still hated needles now I hated them even more since the last time Donnie got me with a needle it didn't go as planned. He sensed my fear and reassured me "Ava don't worry this will only put you to sleep, you won't feel a thing" he said calmly gently pulling my left arm upwards. I bit my lip and cringed my eyes shut as I felt a sharp nip on my arm.

The room suddenly started to go fuzzy, Donnie was a blur growing further and further into the distance. I was alone but I was healed, probably because I was dreaming, I stood up trying to figure out what to do when I felt a strange sensation come into my body it was good, I felt like my strength was returning It was power and speed all at once filling my body with awe I smiled accepting the new come strength when I heard a scream in the distance I glanced over to see the one thing I did not want to, "you" I gasped feeling slightly uneasy, I saw her (me) standing a meter away from me her eyes glowing a devious luminous blue she didn't look happy.

"You had better reject that mutated blood if you know what's good for you" she growled "why?" I asked still accepting the power "don't be so naïve Ava I know why you want that blood" she hissed 'what the hell is she talking about?' I asked myself " your crazy! The only reason I want the blood is so I wont die," I shouted at her she grew a smirk as her hands turned into a pair of cold steel sais, and smirked "is that so?" I paled and took off like a bullet not caring where my feet would take me just as long as it was as far away from her as possible. I heard her shot from the distance "you can run Ava but you cant hide!" Ignoring her I ran on until I came upon a huge door it had strange designs on it some were flowers, others dragons and more just spirals.

I didn't have time to admire the unique design, reluctantly I reached for the handle and pulled it, I heard the monster from the distance shout again only not as far "remember Ava, I control your head!" her words ran through me as I stepped through the door.

It was the alleyway in Bronx where I used to live "am I in reality?" I asked myself "heh, you wish" a voice hissed behind me I swiftly turned to ser her again with an unfriendly smile on her face "why are you trying to kill me?" I asked nervously "kill you?" she laughed "now why would I want to do that?, you see if I kill you that would mean that I would die, and if I die how can I control your body?" she asked pointing a sai at me "then why are you attacking me?" I growled tired of running away from her, now knowing that she wont kill me "watch the tone Ava, just because I won't kill you doesn't mean I won't harm you" her voice losing it's laugh. Before either of us could speak I felt myself suddenly rising, I began to float over her "watch yourself Ava, I'm always watching" she smiled venomously before vanishing. I ignored her words and directed my attention upwards toward a faint glowing light.


	32. Chapter 32

TMNT pt32

TMNT pt32

The white light had gotten brighter and brighter and for a moment I actually thought I was dead, but I was returning back into reality the bright light turned into a light bulb.

I blinked a few times trying to remember where I was 'oh yeah!… in the emergency room' I remembered. I sat upright feeling a LOT better. I smiled feeling Leo's blood through my veins made me strong his blood in unity with mine it was heaven.

Before I had the chance to wonder where the guys were I head a familiar turtle calling my name I turned around to be grabbed by Mikey "Ava!! Your alright" he grinned tightening his grip "yeah but if you don't let go soon it wont last Mikey" I choked smiling glad to see my best buddy again "sorry" he grinned loosening his grip "but we were like mondo worried about ya" he explained letting me go "how long was I asleep?" I asked " a day, but you've been knocked out like sooo many time we can't help worry" he said sheepily putting a hand behind his neck. I giggled in amusement he pouted slightly but it turned into a smirk "you hungry?" he asked "yeah in case you haven't noticed Mikey I haven't eaten in like 2 days" I said sarcastically he nodded and turned for the kitchen but stopped at the doorway to shot "DUDES AVA'S OK!" I covered my ears tightly and scolded him playfully "Mikey do you even realise how loud you are?" I asked as I let go of my ears he paused for a moment looking thoughtful then shrugged before taking off for the kitchen.

But as one turtle left three more ran in "Ava" they smiled at once "hey guys" I smiled over to them "the transfusion was a success" Donnie smiled "I knew it would be" he went on but Leo and Raph both raised a brow at him "what!" he asked, they both rolled their eyes before Raph spoke up "so how ya holdin up kid?" "Actually I feel pretty good" I responded he nodded before exiting the room Leo shook his head "I swear Raph doesn't know the meaning of manners" he groaned before sitting next to me "I have some work to do guys, call if you need me" Donnie said before he too left and it was just Leo and me in the room.

I smiled across to him gazing at his eyes he returned the smile staring at my eyes "it still memorises me" he whispered "what does?" I asked confused "your eyes, they are so beautiful they're like the most valuable treasure I've ever seen" his tone was truthful I felt myself go red I looked downwards trying to hide my blush but Leo placed his hand under my chin forcing me to look back up to him "your face is too beautiful to hide Ava, you have nothing to be embarrassed about" he reassured me, He never seized to amaze me I felt so inferior to his strength he always left me in awe, I smiled my thanks to him when he came closer he pressed his lips against mine, I immediately opened my mouth allowing his tongue in, he pulled me closer as our tongues swam in each others mouth taking in the taste, the scent of one another. I wrapped my hands around his neck never wanting to let go

. Leonardo is full of passion, passion that he wanted to share with me. And I was honoured to accept it. Slowly our kisses of passion eased up until we parted left staring into each other's soul. We enjoyed the moments silence "thank you" I smiled at him "what for?" he asked starting to massage my lower back which felt so good "for giving me blood Leo, once again I owe you my life" "Ava you owe me nothing, I gave you blood because I wanted to" his face was neutral again "Ava I will do anything and everything that I can to protect you" he said his face softened up he bent down and again kissed me but this one was gentle, caring and sweet he sucked on my lower lip, I closed my eyes accepting his kiss.

When he stopped and let go I had to ask him something, something that I now need to learn to help me "Leo I have a question to ask and I'm hoping you'll say yes" I started he let go of me and sat down next to me showing that I had his attention "Leo once I've fully recovered will you teach me how to defend myself?" I asked, I prayed that he would say yes because now that I know my aunt, Saki and the being inside of me all want me terminated, I will somehow have to defend myself against all three of them Leo stared at the wall for a few moments before speaking "you want to learn how to fight?" "Only the basics, I figure since my aunt's after me you can never be too careful right" he opened his mouth but I didn't want him to protest "and I'm gona want to go topside during daylight at some point and we both know that you guys dwell in the shadows so it can only benefit me" I smiled his mouth remained open but no words came out. He sighed, "alright I'll teach you the basics but only when you're fully recovered understand?" I nodded with a huge grin on my face I leaned over and gave him a hug "thanks Leo you're the best" I grinned but a throat clearing behind us made us both jump we looked over to see a pouting Mikey holding a bowl of cereal "Mikey-." Leo stood up his face a crimson red "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything" he smirked in an English accent "n-n-no I was just going to train, Err bye" he stuttered before rushing out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

TMNT pt33

TMNT pt33

This time over the next few days I ate and slept, getting stronger was the best thing though. I had more energy but, I was forbidden by the turtles, (well basically just Leo) from getting out of bed.

So I spent all of my time talking to Mikey "Mikey when can I get outa' here?" I moaned throwing my head backwards Mikey rolled his eyes "sorry Ava but you can't get outa' here till Leo thinks your well enough" "GAHH!" I groaned collapsing on my pillow "I'll be here until pigs fly" I moaned sarcastically Mikey laughed making himself comfortable on the seat I turned to him and smirked "so Mikey, how long do you intend to hide here?" I asked him with a grin. Mikey pouted "I'm not hiding here!" He shouted, I raised a brow at him "RIGGGGGGGGGGGGGHT you just decided to come and see me at half seven in the morning, waking me just to keep me company and not at all bothered by the fact that your missing your oh so important morning training" I grinned evilly at him opening my mouth about to call Leo, Mikey's eyes went wide as he pounced forward covering my mouth with his gigantic green finger "shhhhhhh!! Don't call Leo" he hushed slowly releasing my mouth "you gotta give me a reason not too" I teased he looked thoughtful for a moment then grinned back at me "he might make you go back to sleep" I rolled my eyes "Mikey I'll have to do that anyways" I giggled his grin fell "I'll persuade Leo to let you out of here" he shrugged his smile returning I nodded knowing that there was no hope in hell that Leo would let me out of here early but I liked having Mikey around he was lots of fun. So I agreed"Phew" Mikey panted wiping his forehead. I grinned seeing Mikey's fate before me.

"Hey Leo!" I waved a huge grin smacked across my face Mikey frowned placing his hands on his hips "Ava that is sooo not-" he was cut by a familiar stern throat clearing. Mikey's hands dropped as he slowly turned his head to see Leo cross armed, foot tapping with a less than pleased look on his face "h-hey dude" Mikey waved nervously "you missed training" Leo said his tone was flat "uhh yeah about that …" his voice trailed off, Mikey looked panicked trying to think of an excuse I thought I'd do my good deed for the day "It's my fault" I interrupted both turtles looked at me "yeah Mikey was up and I felt lonely so I made him stay here with me I'm sorry I caused you trouble" I wasn't that good at lying but some of it was true, well a bit of it Leo sighed "Mikey just go and do some form of training" he pointed to the door Mikey beamed and darted through the door. Leo looked at me before saying "Ava you shouldn't be keeping Mikey from his training" "Leo I'm lonely in here, and you know as well as I do that I'm well enough to walk" I argued my point he sighed "alright you can come out from the emergency room" he looked slightly upset but I got out of the bed and hugged him "I know your only worried Leo but don't be" I let go of him looking him in the eye before smiling "everything's gona be fine".

Leo smiled back stroking the side of my face before both of us walked out back into the main room "you know I thought I would never see this place again" I said sarcastically Leo let out a small chuckle "do you need anything?" he asked I shook my head "nope I'm fine" I replied but before Leo could walk away I grabbed his arm "Leo can we start the training tomorrow …please" I gave him the best puppy eyes I could manage Leo sighed "Ava you know I cant resist it when you pull those eyes" he smiled "Mikey's been teaching you" he smirked, I giggled my answer before walking over to see Raph snoring on the couch I looked to the left to see Mikey doing press-ups supervised by Master Splinter and Donatello was working on a new invention I took a deep breath and let it out "it's great to be back to normal" I said to myself.

I think Don heard me because he looked up from whatever he was making and made a huge grin "Ava!" he yelled standing up "I see Leo finally let you out of the emergency room" he laughed walking over I joined his laugh "yeah eventually, so what are you working on?" I asked "oh the remote's been acting up and Mikey won't leave me alone until it works again" he groaned I giggled lightly "well I'd better get this finished if I ever want to work on anything descent again" he rolled his eyes as he headed back to his workbench I looked over at the couch to see Raph had woken up 'I wonder why he's slept in this late?' I asked myself when it occurred the Raph nearly always lies in "what does he do all night to make him so tired?" I muttered.


	34. Chapter 34

TMNT pt34

TMNT pt34

Raph groaned as he sat up straight, I walked over to him but he looked at me eyes wide "Ava!" he gasped before sanding up "yer out of the emergency room?" he blinked I forced a smile "yeah well I guess I'm finially free now" I laughed Raph nodded with a smirk in response "well I'm off to do some weights, later" he waved, walking off to the Dojo I placed myself on the couch and puck up a magazine but before I could open it the pay phone started to ring.

I looked over toward the kitchen but a desperate Mikey caught my attention he had a hopeful grin across his face "I'll get it, I'll get it!" he shouted preparing to run from his punishment workout with Sensei. He had took one step but then Leo's voice came from the kitchen "hello.." "Aww man" he moaned returning to his awaiting press-ups "my san do you intend to miss your morning training sessions again?" Splinter asked, his tone stern "no sensei" Mikey apologised staring at his feet.

I giggled into myself before looking over to see Leo running out of the kitchen with an ecstatic grin plastered on his face "GREAT NEWS EVERYONE!" he shouted, "What is it?" Raph asked exiting the dojo "April's being discharged tomorrow!" Leo said happily. My jaw dropped "April was in a hospital!?" I asked out loud. All eyes fell upon me, I hated it "yeah whenever Hun came fror ya he ran into April and he beat her up pretty bad" Mikey explained "is she alright?" I asked he laughed "DUHH..!! Ava she's being discharged tomorrow!" I smiled a nod "that's good" I said "yeah you bet, ooooohh I'm gona go bake her a cake" Mikey grinned before running off to the kitchen.

I shook my head smiling "so what are you guys doing now?" "That's what I was gona ask ya' Leo, do ya' wana spar?" Raph asked, "Sure Raph, after all you could use the practice " Leo smirked Raph threw a glare at him "hardy har har Splinter Jr." Raph replied sarcastically I let out another giggle although Mikey and Raph were nearly the complete opposite of each other they both still reacted the same way when annoyed. Leo looked at me and smiled " come on Raph" he spoke heading off into the dojo Raph grumbled something I couldn't make out but soon followed. I was alone "great" I mumbled sarcastically, standing up I looked over to see Donatello typing away merrily at his computer out of curiosity I tiptoed over. I stood behind him for a few moments before innocently placing my hands behind my back and chiming "what'cha doing?" Donnie let out a startled gasp and jumped placing his hand over his plastron "Ava you scared me" he panted "sorry Donnie" I smiled "so what are you working on?" I asked indicating to the computer "ohh nothing big, I finished with the remote a few minutes ago and I was just checking the calendar on the computer" he explained sitting back down on his chair "any events coming up?" I asked bending down beside him "yeah it'll be our birthdays' next week" he chimed looking at the computer "cool," I smiled looking at the date, it was the day before Halloween, "so how old will you guys be?" I asked out of curiosity "well Mikey will be 20, me and Raph will be 21 and Leo will be 22" I nodded "so what do you all plan to do for it?" "I don't really know Mikey and Raph normally plan it out they are the real party animals" he laughed I joined him "well I'll let you find some work to do, bye Donnie" I waved "bye" he replied before the sound of his keyboard clattering returned.

I walked over to the dojo to watch Leo and Raph train I stood against the wall admiring them consumed with thoughts 'wow he'll be 22 next week, Ava you have to get him something special'.' Yeah but what?' I argued with myself 'maybe I could make something for all of them' I paused and went back to reality where Leo low-kicked Raph causing him to fall on his rear end. Leo used these next few seconds to give me a quick smirk and wink I smiled back at him returning the wink, but Leo's flirting cost him a trip to Raph this time LEO was the one laying on the floor with Raph laughing over him "who needs practice now oh fearless leader?" Raph teased Leo glared at him his face matching Raph's bandana I smiled inwardly when a thought hit me ' how about a painting of the elements?" I thought I smiled '"perfect" "wha..?" Raph asked him and Leo both having a brow raised I giggled lightly "nothing guys I'll leave you 2 to train" I smiled as I walked out of the room, the silence in the room was broken by Raph thinking out loud "what's up with your girlfriend" I paused and paled 'was our flirting THAT obvious?' this thought was pushed aside with a "THWACK!!" and their practice continuing though I was pretty sure it wasn't practice anymore.

I walked into the kitchen where Mikey was baking a cake "Mikey do you guys have any art stuff?" "Yeah up in the warehouse why?" he turned around his face covered with flour and egg shells I couldn't stop my outburst of laughter I was in fits I was laughing so hard I could feel tears starting to swell in my eyes Mikey pouted before turning his facial expression into a devious smile. My laughter eased down a bit from curiosity but I paled as he took a fist full of flour "don't you dare" I panicked a smile remaining on both of our faces. My words had no impact on him because within the next few seconds I was covered from head to foot in flour and this time Mikey was the one laughing. I grinned and thus a war began.


	35. Chapter 35

TMNT pt 35

TMNT pt 35

Within seconds the kitchen became a battlefield with Mikey firing eggs at me and hitting me everywhere, I returned the fire with flour until the powder made the whole kitchen white with a thick fog and I couldn't see Mikey anymore "Mikey?" I called but there was no response. I coughed on the powder wiping in front of my face " you there?" I asked again, still no response and now I was starting to feel a bit scared when out of nowhere two arms wrapped around me pulling up I let out a "Gah!" before I looked over my shoulder to see a grinning Mikey "Mikey!" I groaned trying to smack him over the head but I he ducked "Heyy" He smirked before putting me on the ground "you scared me knuckle head" I smile placing my hands on my hips "aww cum on Ava you don't scare THAT easily!" he teased wagging his finger I rolled my eyes before responding, "nah just on these rare occasions when the kitchen is covered in flour, I'll help you clean up" I offered walking over to the broom but he reappeared in front of me "you don't need to and besides I'm still cooking in here so shoo" he smirked pushing me out of the kitchen "are you sure?" I asked "uh huh" he nodded before shoving me out and waving goodbye.

I chuckled lightly before hearing Donnie's voice "what happened?" I stood bewildered for a moment before realising I was covered from head to toe in flour I blushed slightly "well Mikey-." "Say no more" he interrupted with a laugh I smiled back at him before walking up to Leo's room to get stuff for a shower. My bag was in the corner everything folded neatly inside.

I smiled inwardly as I took out a change of clothes, a towel and shampoo and conditioner I was carrying them in a pile and walked out the door 'who'd have thought 1 turtle could make so much of a mess?' I thought as I locked the door of the bathroom after half an hour I walked out again CLEAN. I let out a deep breath as I carried my dirty laundry back into Leo's room. After I had it folded away I left the room I looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear, Mikey was busy in the kitchen, Donnie was still at his work desk and Leo and Raph were still wrestling with each other. So I could probably get past them without being noticed.

I walked silently over to the elevator and as it opened I heard Leo call my name 'crud!' I thought as I turned to see him and Raph still wrestling but his attention was directed on me "where are you going?" he asked pushing Raph against the wall "I'm going up to the warehouse, Mikey said you had some paints up there" I smiled trying to look as innocent as I possibly could he nodded before Raph broke free and pounced him to the floor. I walked into the elevator grinning it was the first time I was in it so I don't know exactly how it works.

I looked around for a switch but the thing automatically went up the ground started moving upwards and I wobbled slightly but a few moments later the doors opened to reveal a huge warehouse I gasped as I seen a huge armoured van in the centre of the building "this must be the battleshell" I smiled stroking the green coat of paint I came back to reality when I spotted a sheet of paper 'perfect!' I thought as I puck it up I walked about for a few minutes before I found an old box of paints. I placed it on top of the paper before walking back into the elevator. "I'll get used to this yet" I mumbled as the doors snapped shut. Again they reopened I stumbled out crashing into Leo. The box falling into the floor, "sorry!" I gasped quickly bending down picking it up "No, it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" Leo apologised I giggled as I came back up to his level I smiled for a moment "well I'd better go on and do this" I laughed before heading off to Leo's bedroom I felt his eyes linger on me for a few moments before he walked on. I set the paper on the floor it was big enough to be a portrait I opened the box of paints but I quickly remembered that I would need water so I quickly went to the kitchen only to be stopped by Mikey patting a rolling pin on his hand "can I help you?" he asked playfully "easy tiger I just need some water for the paints" I grinned putting my hands up surrendering "ok" he grinned turning at returning moments later carrying a jar filled with water. "Who's your favourite turtle?" he asked holding out the jar I giggled "you are Mikey" before taking the jar up to Leo's room ready to start their birthday present.


	36. Chapter 36

TMNT pt36

TMNT pt36

Two hours later I emerged from the room carrying an empty jar, a huge smile across my face. I was satisfied with my work "I just hope they like it" I mumbled entering the kitchen. My eyes widened when I saw that it was "spotless" I gasped, Mikey's head emerged from under the table causing me to jump with suprise and drop the jar. Mikey dove in front of it, catching it "show off" I smirked he let out a grin "I do what I can" "so you finished your painting?" he asked, "yep, you bake your cake?" I replied. Mikey's grin got even bigger "yeah, here I'll show you just wait for like two seconds" he smiled ducking down behind the table I couldn't help but let out a giggle he was sooo cute when he was exited. He emerged again a few moments later holding a small round cake with white icing and in pink letters 'welcome back April ' was written across it I gave Mikey a huge grin "oh Mikey April's gona love it!" I exclaimed he grinned, "I hope so cus' it took me like forever to make this thing". "You'd better hide it from Raph though, you know how he gets with food" I smirked Mikey busted out laughing "yeah maybe I should have wrote like 'RAPH DO NOT EAT'" he laughed, I giggled with him, we calmed down after a few minutes when he asked "so are you ready to challenge me again at video games?" he smirked raising a brow "not really but hey a girl can try" I giggled.

We made our way toward the couch, I collapsed on it while Mikey got the game set up "prepare to lose" he smirked "hey!, you know I'm no good at these things so be easy" I grinned my words had no effect on him because as soon as the game had loaded I felt the controller vibrate from the impact "woo hoo, go Mikey!" Mikey cheered, the controller was shaking too much I let out a "gah" and dropped it on the floor. I will never understand these videogames that Mikey drools over, they seemed fun enough but it creeps me out at how if you get hit the controller keeps vibrating. A voice behind me caused me to jump " I thought you wanted to train?" I turned my head to see Leo "I do want to train" I replied a smile on my face "well you do it in an odd way" he smirked I rolled my eyes "give me 5 minutes so I can put on a tracksuit or something" I smirked getting up from the couch walking to Leo's room "I'll be counting Ava" I heard him call, I let out a small chuckle as I went up the stairs. He headed for the dojo.I was about three steps from his room when I heard Mikey laugh "man this is too easy, it's like your not even trying!" I couldn't help but laugh as I closed the door.

I quickly grabbed a pair of navy tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt and emerged with a whole fifty seconds to spare. "So are you ready?" Leo asked "as ready as I'll ever be" I replied Leo walked over to me and was about to speak when we heard a scream come from the main room, before we had time to react we saw Mikey come to the doorway, arms crossed "Leo, that was sooo totally unfair, you can't just steal Ava when she's getting her but kicked by yours truly" he grinned pointing to himself Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance "Mikey you didn't even notice her leave" he groaned I smirked "Mikey why don't you protect your cake before it falls into the darkness of Raph's stomach" Mikey's face turned into panic he took off yelling "don't worry cake Mikey's coming!!" I let out a chuckle whereas Leo just rolled his eyes "I swear we're not related" he smirked this time I rolled my eyes "whatever Leo" I smirked. Leo smiled and got into a fighting stance "shall we?" he smirked "we shall" I replied getting into a stance.


	37. Chapter 37

TMNT pt 37

TMNT pt 37

Another two hours had passed, I was sweating and panting heavily, and surprisingly Leo was to. He had showed me numerous defensive moves and we had just finished a little spar. "Ava are you sure you've never fought before?" Leo asked as he puck up a towel, wiping his face I giggled grabbing another towel "no Leo I've never fought before" "well your really good" he smiled "DINNER!" Mikey's voice bellowed over the lair. I shuddered with the sudden noise before smirking "has he ever heard of an 'indoor voice'?" I asked. Leo burst out laughing, "I don't think so" he chuckled as we sat down.

Mikey came into the room carrying 6 plates, 2 on his hands 3 on his arms and 1 on his head. "Umm do you need help Mikey?" I offered but he shook his head "no thanks Ava I got it" he replied as he threw the plates into the air. I let out a "Gah!" and covered my eyes but nothing came, slowly I uncovered them to see that the plates had landed on the table perfectly in front of everyone. I was shocked "how did?" I asked, "It's a ninja thing" Mikey smirked before devouring the food. It was spaghetti bolognaise, I lifted my fork, took a mouthful and smiled 'it was heaven on a plate'.

"Oh my God Mikey this is awesome" I smiled before shovelling more into my mouth "indeed my san quite a delicious meal you have prepared" Splinter commented "thank you thank you" Mikey bowed "when it comes to cookin' I am the chef" he grinned Raph rolled his eyes as Donnie and I laughed. As soon as we were done I helped Mikey clear the table "your in a very cookitive mood today Mikey" I smiled picking up the last plate before glancing over to him "what can I say Ava it's like eating Pringles once you pop you just can't stop babe" he shrugged, I laughed as we walked to the kitchen. "You really are something else Mikey" I smiled he grinned and started to flex his muscles "I am great aren't I" I started to laugh as Raph walked through "jess Mikey put it away, don't wana scare Ava do you?" Raph teased. Mikey made a face and stuck out his tongue Raph chuckled as he exited the room.

Leaving Mikey and me to start the dishes "so, you looking forward to Monday Mikey?" I asked as I filled the sink with water Mikey gave a huge grin and started jumping about like a hyperactive three year old giggling "yeah I so totally can't wait" "I'm gona be 20 woo hoo!" he shouted jumping and punching the air.

I giggled as I turned off the tap starting to wash the dishes "so when's your birthday Ava?" Mikey asked, starting to dry the dishes I stopped washing for a moment, my smile had faded. I should have known that that question would come up; Memories came rushing back to me of when I was growing with my aunt. Every year when it was my 'birthday' she would spent the day continuously beating, lashing and whipping me, I would stay down in the basement then for a week alone and cold as a reminder of how I should have 'never' been born, she would starve me, cut me and remind me as often as she could of how worthless I was and how much she hated me. "Umm it's not important Mikey" I replied handing him the last plate I could feel his eyes growing wide "WHAT!" he shouted. I looked over to see him wide jawed staring at me "are you for real?, Oh my GOD Ava a birthday is like the most important day of the year!" Mikey was waving his arms freaking out "well Mikey my birthday just isn't important" I replied blankly as I walked past him leaving him baffled.

I was walking past the TV's when I felt a strong grip on my wrist I turned over to see Leo, a serious look across his face. "What is it?" I asked his expression never changed "Ava why do you think that your birthday isn't important?" I started to grow tense against his grip "because it just isn't can we just leave it at that Leo" I replied trying to pull myself free from his grip but I wasn't going anywhere "but Ava a birthday is like the best day of the year" Mikey's voice spoke as he appeared from the kitchen "look guys my birthday is just a big issue for me ok" "why is it an issue?" Leo replied I could feel that he was growing impatient "okay I don't know why but I'll tell you, every year since I was four on my birthday my aunt would do EVERYTHING in her power to let me know how much she hated me and didn't want me there, my birthday was never a celebration it was a curse, she did horrible things to me and sometimes I just wish I had never been born" my tone was cold and self criticizing I knew I would normally never talk like that but at this moment I just hated myself so much.

I pulled my hand out of Leo's grip and started to walk toward the elevator but I again felt someone grab my wrist but this time they turned me around I locked straight into Leo's eyes "no, Ava never wish that you were never born then we would have never met you, yes your aunt did horrible things to you in the past but you have to focus on the future" his words were nothing but truth I felt tears come into my eyes. I hugged him tightly tears trickling down my face "thank you" I whispered.


	38. Chapter 38

TMNT pt 38

TMNT pt 38

The next couple of days flew by; my training with Leo was progressing really well and before we knew it, it was the day before the guys' birthday and April was coming down with Casey. It was the first time any of us had seen her since she'd got out of hospital we were all down in the living room, Mikey holding his cake attempting too keep it as far from Raph as possible "cum on Mikey I jus' wana bit of the frostin'!" Raph pleaded reaching for the cake, Mikey held it above his head "no way dude I spent like HOURS on this cake" He growled putting his foot on Raph's chest keeping him away from his precious cake.

I started to laugh as Leo and Donnie shook their heads "you guys' are such goofs" Donnie smirked "RAPHAEL!" Splinter scolded, Rah instantly stood back from Mikey an apologetic look on his face "that cake is for Miss O' Neill you must have more respect for it" he growled Raph's look got even more apologetic his eyes remained on the floor "sorry sensei" he murmured Splinter placed his hand on his forehead and let out a sigh "kids".

None of us could stop ourselves from letting out a smile, the elevator doors opened and out stepped Casey carrying a truck load of boxes moaning "man April you get these guys more stuff than you get me!" he complained as he was walking out the stairs, April came through the door she looked slightly pale and had a bandage wrapped around her head "maybe because the guys don't complain when I ask them to help me out with a favour Casey Jones" she smirked "APRIL!" Mikey grinned as he ran up to her "how are ya?" he asked holding the cake behind his back "I'm fine Mikey, whatcha got there?" April asked Mikey smiled to April proudly showing her his cake "I made it" he grinned "duh Einstein!" Raph shouted Mikey pouted "at least I can cook without giving someone food poisoning RAPH!" Raph rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air "ONE time Mikey and Donnie forgives me don't ya' Donnie" Raph looked over to Don pleading for back up "technically Raph I only forgave you when you swore never to cook again" he smirked Raph crossed his arms in defeat April and I giggled as she took the cake "thanks Mikey your such a sweetie, so who wants cake" she asked as she walked downstairs "ME!" Mikey and I shouted each raising a hand.

Casey put the boxes down on the floor "man April my backs' killin me" he groaned putting his hands behind his back, April walked past him carrying the cake "cake will make it all better though" he grinned following her along with Mikey and me when we reached the kitchen Leo asked "what's in the boxes April?" "You guys go shoppin?" Raph added "nope" April smiled cutting the cake, handing everyone a slice.

I bit into it, it was tasted ten times better than it looked and it looked pretty awesome "then what are the boxes for?" Donnie asked. April swallowed her bit of cake "it's you guys' birthday tomorrow do the math guys" she giggled the guys stood there baffled I busted out laughing, Casey slapped his forehead and April giggled "and you guys call me dumb" Casey moaned "there PRESENTS!" he yelled Mikey's eyes went as wide as his grin "presents!" he squealed running over to the bag but April grabbed his shell "not so fast Mikey there for tomorrow" she grinned "aww" Mikey moaned Donnie laughed "April your too good to us" he smiled "yeah April you rock" Raph grinned. We all turned to look at him "what?" he asked Donnie, Mikey and I started to snigger Casey looked as baffled as Raph did "Raph those guys are weird" Casey said, "who's up for a movie?" Donnie asked Mikey perked up "yeah movie night" he chimed "sounds good to me" I added "as long as it's not the matrix" Raph and Casey said at the same time "aww come on guys the Matrix is the best" Donnie whined "how about this" Mikey grinned evilly which kinda creped me out "what is it?" April asked, "house on a haunted hill" Mikey replied throwing his voice to sound like a moaning ghost "yeah we haven't watched that one in a while" Raph grinned.

We all took a place beside the TV Raph, Mikey and Casey sat on the floor. April sat on the chair while Donnie, Leo and I sat on the couch. The movie began and within 5 minutes I was already beyond creped, I wanted to take shut my eyes but they wouldn't budge from the screen. About halfway through the movie Leo placed his hand around my shoulder, luckily no one noticed. At one stage near the end I gave up and pushed my head into Leo's chest, I felt him grow tense "Is it over yet?" I asked not budging I heard him give a light chuckle before whispering "almost". 5 minutes later to my relief the movie was over.

Mikey, Donnie, April and Casey had all fallen asleep so it was just Raph, Leo and I sitting in the couch "well, I'm gona turn in for the night" Raph yawned "night Raph" I waved. It was now just me and Leo "why don't you turn in Ava you look beat" Leo offered "yeah I probably should, though that movie was beyond scary" I shuddered "hey it's not that bad" he smirked I gave him a look "well I'm not the horror type" I laughed "looks like your spot for tonight is taken" I mentioned over to Donnie who was sleeping on the couch murmuring lightly in his sleep he frowned lightly "guess so" he responded "why don't you come with me" I offered "I mean it is your room after all" he paused for a moment before smiling, "yeah that would be great" he walked up beside me and we headed for his bedroom "you really look tired" he said "it's that sparring today it took it all out of me" I giggled "I think I can help with that" he smirked before I knew it he was carrying me into the bedroom "you are something else Leo" I smiled. He kissed me on the lips before replying, "A turtle does what he can".


	39. Chapter 39

Pt 39

My eyes fluttered open to see Leo, shockingly still asleep. I looked at him puzzled for a moment trying to figure out what had happened last night. It all came back. I lay there staring at him sleeping soundly, murmuring softly my smile remained he was so cute.

I gentley stroked the side of his cheek he began to stir, his eyes opened he began to blush slightly realising the events of last night "happy birthday Leo" I whispered my palm remaining on his face, his skin was so soft and smooth "thanks Ava" he smiled placing his hand on top of mine "what time is it?" he asked I shrugged. All of a sudden a shadow appeared at the doorway. I immediately removed my hand from Leo's face we both sat up to see a grinning Mikey at the door "I see you to lovebirds slept well" he smirked trying not to burst out laughing.

Leo and I looked at each other, guilt written over our faces "well Don was sleeping on the couch and, well where else could I go?" Leo explained Mikey just smirked "whatever dude, but get down here April won't let us open the PRESENTS until you get your SHELL down in the kitchen so hurry up dude" Mikey soon dashed downstairs leaving me and Leo sitting on the bed "well time to get up" I stretched out pushing the covers aside and stood up.

Leo copied "so what do you guys normally do for your birthday?" I asked as he tied his bandana, he had his shell to me so I could get dressed I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and my white tank top. "You'll just have to wait and find out" he replied his back still turned "aww" I whined as I pulled the tank top over my head I walked over to him placing my hands around his shoulders "can't I get a hint" I begged he smirked, tilted his head kissing me a few moments passed until we parted "is that hint good enough?" he replied. I giggled a nod as we walked out of his room.

"Finally Leo, would ya get down here already!" Raph called "Mikey is being VERY impatient" Donnie added we glanced over to see Mikey jumping excitedly beside the presents April had got the guys "I wana see, I wana see, I wana see" he yelled hyperactively "alright Mikey you can get your presents now" April giggled, pulling out a box which was probably about half the size of Mikey "ooohhhh I call that one" Mikey yelled "not so fast shell for brains" Raph called pulling him away from April "well it's for all of you guys" she said handing the box to Don "thanks April" Donnie chimed opening the box "wow" he gasped as Mikey got free from Raph's grip rushing over to the box "April you RULE!" Mikey shouted giving April one of his bear hugs "careful Mike, don't want to put me back into hospital do you?" April gasped with a smile "sorry April but how else can I like say thanks?" he asked sheepily "how about by jus sayin' thanks lamebrain" Casey frowned "I paid for those gifts too but ohh no April gets the thanks" he huffed folding his arms "well Casey do you want Mikey to give you a hug?" Donnie asked with a smirk.

Casey nervously glanced over to Mikey who had his arms open ready to glomp him "Err on second thoughts sayin' thanks is all the thanks I need" he replied Leo Raph and I walked over to the box it was filled with dvd's, X box games, comics, tools, books, boxing gloves, weights and a small mat "what's with the mat April?" Raph asked Don elbowed him in the ribs "what!?" he grumbled "it's for meditating Raph, we figured that it'll be more comfortable than the floor" April replied Donnie walked up and gave her a hug "April you're the best" he grinned letting her go.

It was Leo's turn to walk up to April and Casey he bowed before them "thank you so much for the gifts guys, we appreciate them" Casey waved him off "Leo it's no prob you guys deserve the best" he grinned I smiled for it was true these guys did hundreds of good deeds and deserved to be rewarded for it, then I realised my painting "I have a present for you guys" I smiled, everyone turned their attention to me "ooohh what is it, where is it, I wana see it" Mikey jumped up and down I couldn't help but giggle "you got us something?" Leo asked "well technically I MADE you guys something" I replied "but you have to wait here till I go get it" I called starting to walk up the stairs, Everyone started to have a conversation but I could still feel Leo's eyes linger on me.

I walked into his room and pulled the painting from under the bed. I walked out holding it behind my back "well do we get to se it?" Raph asked I nodded and held the painting in front of them; everyone gasped in awe "that's beautiful" Leo gasped the painting was simple enough to understand in the top left corner was a picture of a puddle, rippling in a rhythm, it was to represent Leo he was as calm and cool as the water. On the top right corned was a picture of wood burning in flame this was to represent Raph he had a hot temper and it could consume him but he is full of compassion like the warmth you can get from a flame, the bottom left hand corner was a picture of a mountain this was to represent Donnie a mountain holds everything in place it is strong and can be used to make many things Donnie was smart I mean SMART, SMART and he would always try to use his brains to help his brothers, On the bottom right hand corner was a picture of golden leaves blowing in the wind Mikey was like the wind, it is fun wild and unpredictable used to help move ships in the sea. Mikey was crazy, loveable and always tried to prevent fights from his brothers.

In the centre of the painting was a silver moon a full one it, the moon represented Splinter, none of the Elements can work without the moon there to guide them, lastly I painted on a line that separated the elements like a cross showing that the differences of them can make them fall, but around them I did a circle that shows by working together they can become a team. "Ava you ROCK at painting" Mikey grinned taking it from my hands "yes Ava it's amazing" Donnie added leaning in closer. Leo walked up to me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek "thank you" he smiled I returned the smile "no problem Leo I thought you guys would like it" I grinned. Leo was going to say something but Mikey interrupted by shouting "this is the BEST birthday EVER!!".


	40. Chapter 40

TMNT pt 40

TMNT pt 40

The rest of the day was unforgettable. After I had shown the guys the painting we had a huge fry for lunch, the rest of the day was taken up by watching a couple of dvd's, playing the new X-box games and my personel favourite practicing with Leo.

"Why do we have to spar on your birthday Leo?" I asked as I dodged one of his kicks "it's always better to be safe than sorry Ava" he replied I punched him on the jaw "can we call it quits now?, Casey's gona cut the cake" I asked "fine I think we've trained enough for today" he sighed rubbing his jaw "your telling me" I grinned "you know that really hurt" he moaned "aww, if you want I could kiss it better" I offered giving him a peck on the cheek "you know it feels better already" he smirked I giggled as we walked out to the kitchen Casey was cutting the cake with Mikey and Raph drooling over it "hurry up Casey" Raph groaned "I'm makin' sure it's fair I don't want you getting a bigger slice than me Raph" he moaned slowly slicing the cake "wait how do we know if you can cut fair Casey?" Mikey asked suspiciously "oh for goodness sakes" April moaned snatching the knife from Casey and with a few quick slices the cake was fairly cut, and there was plenty for everyone "satisfied?" April smirked Mikey, Raph and Casey all glanced at each other before nodding "yep" they said in union before grabbing a slice of cake April, Leo and Splinter all rolled their eyes while Donnie and I chuckled before we too grabbed a bit of cake "this is delicious" Donnie smiled swallowing the cake I nodded in agreement, Leo and Splinter both took a bit of the cake next and smiled with satisfaction.

"An excellent cake you have chosen April" Splinter smiled "yeah well everyone loves chocolate" April shrugged with a smile "Amen to that sister" Mikey muffled with a mouthful of cake. "Lets see what other dvd's you got us" Raph said as he walked over to the box flicking through the dvd's he paused for a moment a shocked expression on his face which turned into a smile "no way" he gasped "what is it Raph?" Donnie asked, "she got us the trilogy of pirates of the Caribbean" he beamed "COOL" Donnie and Mikey chimed at the same time "let's watch it now!" Mikey yelled snatching the dvd from Raph "I'm guessing it's a good movie I whispered to Leo "you've never seen it before?" he asked he didn't sound shocked but his question was loud enough for everyone to hear. Donnie, Raph, Casey and Mikey all stared at me slack jawed "you've never seen pirates of the Caribbean?" Donnie asked I shrugged and shook my head "man Ava you've been missin' out big time" Mikey smiled "yeah pirates of the Caribbean rule" Casey added. "Well put on the movie shell for brains, so she can see what she's missin' out on" Raph grumbled, he was growing impatient with all the continuous talking "okay dude don't have a temper tantrum" Mikey teased we all started to laugh, Raph muttered under his breath, "I'll show you a tantrum" but we ignored it and took our movie seats from the night before I leaned my head against Leo as Mikey started the dvd, I crossed my fingers hoping that it wasn't another horror, to my relief it wasn't.

It was amazing I had never really thought much about pirates before and now I was in awe of this movie, swordfights, un-dead pirates and the hilarious charm of Captain Jack Sparrow as soon as it ended I was in shock "so what'cha think?" Mikey asked, "That movie is so unbelievably awesome" I grinned "I know ya jus gotta love the pirates" Raph grinned we all looked at him "what can't I like a movie?" he huffed crossing his arms "sorry Raph I'm just not used to seeing you all psyched up about a movie" I apologised with a smile "heck I've never seen him psyched up about anything" Mikey teased "why you little" Raph lunged for Mikey but Leo grabbed his bandana giving Mikey time to run "let me at him! Let me at him!" "Raph we have company" Leo said sternly Raph sighed and slumped himself on the couch "yeRaph yelled as Mikey sought refuge in his bedroom "gah, whatever" he grumbled.

Mikey's head poked through his door "is it like safe yet?" he asked looking unsure, "yeah Mikey it's safe" I called over to him "phew" he panted coming back over but keeping as far away from Raph as he could. Casey smirked and glanced down to his wrist "wow is THAT the time?" he asked aloud "what time is it Casey?" April replied "it's after midnight" he responded "we'd better be goin guys, thanks for letting us crash here last night" Casey said as he walked to the elevator April followed "yeah bye guys enjoy the gifts" she waved as they stepped in "bye" we waved as the doors shut. "Man is it just me or do our birthdays' get shorter every year" Mikey whined


	41. Chapter 41

well guys it's been a pleasure writing for you D unfortunatley this is the last chapter, warning this chapter contains sexual themes ! anyways TMNT are copywrited to Mirage Studios. Ava and her psycotic aunt are copywrited to xo-shauna-xo (me) well enjoy the chapter.

TMNT pt41

"Well, time for bed guys" Leo stretched "aww" the three brothers whined in union Leo stopped stretching and raised a brow "the sooner you go to bed the longer it will be before morning training" he explained with a smooth grin. The three brothers looked at each other before nodding "now that you mention it dude I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy" Mikey fake yawned walking up to his bedroom. Raph smirked, looked at Leo and pointed to Mikey "I'm with stupid over there" he grinned Mikey's head poked through his doorway "I heard that!" he pouted Raph, Donnie, Leo and I chuckled lightly before Raph and Donnie both went to bed "so are you sleeping out here tonight?" I asked pointing to the couch he looked at the couch, then returned his glance to me "I suppose so unless you want me to-" I interrupted him "Leo it's your bedroom you have a right to sleep in it you know" he gave me a nervous look "you are our guest and it would only make sense for me to offer my bedroom" he stuttered his ability of not being used to arguing with girls was showing "Leo just et your rear end up to your room" I smirked, he gave me a warm smile creping closer toward me.

I felt myself flush a bit he was so handsome he leaned in beside my ear and whispered in one breath "you mean OUR room". I felt my heart skip numerous beats I looked up at him with shock, 'is he being serious, do we finally get to share a room?' Leo was good at reading a persons' facial expression because he nodded indicating that he was being honest. I gave him a hug and said "Leo you're the best" he let out a laugh "I know".

We walked hand in hand to his-OUR room. He had his shell to me as I got changed into pyjamas. I was doing the buttons when I caught him trying to take a peek; he quickly turned back "are you enjoying the view?" I smirked.

Leo turned slightly taken aback "I…. Uhh" I stammered, I smiled as I walked up to him placing a finger on his moist lips silencing him "it's alright, you have nothing to be embarrassed about" I said seductively as I slid the finger down from his lips, he smiled at me "I love you" he whispered leaning over, kissing me passionately I wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him closer, he wrapped his arms around me picking me up from the floor, walking toward the bed. I pulled my lips centimetres away from his for a moment, I felt his hot breath against my lips, he grew slightly tense confused as to why I pulled away. "I love you too," I whispered. His tenseness fell instantly, throwing me on the bed he crawled on top of me, he began pulling my clothes off, at the same time kissing me, within seconds we were tossing around the bed, our lips and tongues never parting. For a moment we parted I knew that this would come, Leo entered me, panting he slowly, I lay flat on the bed gripping the sheets tight with the palm of my hand, he soon began to go faster, a moan escaped from my mouth. He literally took my breath away. He slowed down again and soon left, but the night was still young. He then started to kiss the tip of my neck and started to move down it each kiss taking longer, I was in awe he was amazing, breathtaking and best of all he was mine.

Unfortunatley our love making soon ended, I slept through the remainder of the night. The next morning I awoke to find 'unsurprisingly' that Leo's side of the bed was empty, I let out a sigh it was a happy one. Leo and I were officially a couple. I huge grin spread across my face as I got out of bed, feeling refreshed it suddenly dawned upon me that I was BUT NAKED I quickly scrambled around the room getting dressed quickly, I really wanted to avoid Mikey's morning wake up call.

Luckily in the space of five seconds I had my grey tracksuit on and was heading out of my room. I walked to the kitchen to see Leo and Mikey doing dishes "I take it that I missed breakfast?" I asked sitting down beside Donnie, "well actually you missed, breakfast, lunch and dinner" he said his eyes never leaving his paper I sat there wide eyed "oh" I said.

I didn't think I had slept that long, "where's Raph?" I asked now realising that her wasn't anywhere to be seen "he said that he needed fresh air" Leo explained handing the last plate over to Mikey. "My sans" Splinter's voice came, we all glanced over to see him entering the kitchen "I wish to talk to you" he looked at me with an apologetic look on his face "in private" I nodded my head. As Leo, Donnie and Mikey headed for Splinter's small dojo "why don't you get ready for training?" Leo suggested as he passed me.

"Alright" I replied, I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, I headed for the sparring area. As I passed Sensei's dojo I paused upon hearing my name being mentioned.

I leaned into the doorway to hear Mikey's voice "dudes I'm not sure about this" "Mikey it's fro her own good, she doesn't need to know about Saki being the shredder" Donnie argued back "okay I suppose your right" Mikey replied then Leo's voice spoke up "I don't think we should tell her about her father either, I know that he was your master sensei, but knowing of what shredder did will cause her too much pain". Tears began to swell up in my eyes, they were fill of betrayal, and the bottle I was holding dropped to the floor, I heard the guys come out but I ran to the elevator, it opened I ran in sobbing heavily 'how could they?, I thought I could trust them' I heard Leo call my name I slowly rose my head as the doors started to shut he was standing there his face panicked I shot him a tearful glare as the doors closed parting us.


End file.
